Wolf
by Shinsou
Summary: COMPLETE! Tala, Draco's sister. She's so unMalfoy...friends with Muggles, actually likes Harry Potter...pulls pranks on professors...it's a real wonder that she hasn't been booted yet. But...could there be something terribly wrong with this Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

A very early start at the Malfoy mansion. A house elf here and a hour elf there. Scurrying around, cleaning the last little bits of the floor. When the large mahogany doors to the Masters' bedroom swung open, they quickly disappeared. Yawning, a man stepped out. He dawned an impressive attire. Beautiful blue and green wizard robes, shoes polished to the point if the sun hit them just right they would blind you from a mile away. A cane with a snakes head atop it, resided in his right hand. It was time to see his children off to Hogwarts. His wife, stayed in bed, seemingly suffering from some sort of cold or such, so it was his job to rise early and go and wake them up. He grumbled as he walked down the hallway, and down a floor.

Two more mahogany doors stared at him. His sons room. The son he was so extremely proud of. Lucius first gave a slight knock, and opened the door. Draco was standing in front of the body length mirror, combing his blinding hair back. He spotted his Father in the mirror and turned.

"Morning, Father." Draco smiled.

Lucius only nodded.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"I am." He said tossing his comb on his oak dresser.

Lucius snapped his fingers to summon one of his many house elves. She appeared, cowering a tad as she stared up at him. "Take those." He pointed to the trunks. "You know what to do with them."

"Yes sir." She whispered, as she began to drag one of the two trunks.

Lucius turned toward his son.

"I will see you downstairs. I have to go wake your sister." He sighed. "I know she's not awake yet…" And he left. Lucius walked down the hall and knocked on a poster, and sticker covered door. No answer. He opened the door. She was asleep on the bed…dressed. Lucius rubbed his temples. His daughter was a trouble making, rebel. Sneaking out at all hours of the night, befriending that Potter…he would get at least five letter from the school about her in the first week!

"Tala…will you please get up?"

He saw her blue eyes open.

"Man…why? It only…" She looked at her clock. "SEVEN IN THE MORNING!" She bellowed.

"You have to get down to Kings Cross. Don't you realize you have school today?"

Tala grumbled.

"I hate school. Why can't I just skip it and stay home?"

"Because I REFUSE to raise a pure-blood that doesn't know a thing about magic. Now get going. And for that, you can carry your own trunks down." And Lucius stormed out.

Tala stretched. She had been out all night, with some Muggle friends. Her Father would have killed her if he had known that. Tala, even though raised all her life in the Malfoy family, never really understood…or better yet, picked up the Malfoy hating of Muggles. She honestly had no problem with them. They were pretty cool, and introduced her to a lot of the music that she listened to…when her Father wasn't around. She knew Lucius thought her room looked ridiculous, with all the posters she had of bands from every corner of the world. Men in make-up and dresses…those were the ones her Father hated the most, so Tala made sure she had the most of those hung and very visible. She didn't like dressing like a wizard either, she wanted to just hand out in jeans and a T-shirt all day and relax. She pulled herself up out of her beautiful king sized water bed. Tala stretched and yawned, cracking the majority of her back and neck.

"Are you coming, Tala?" It was Draco.

"I'll be there, when I get there. I still have to pack…"

Draco opened the door.

"We were supposed to pack last night! Where were you!"

"Out, okay? Out. Why don't you be a good big brother and help me pack?"

Draco rolled his eyes, he always, ever single year he ended up helping her pack. He watched his sister look frantically around the room.

"Draco… have you seen…my wand?"

His blue eyes almost fell out of his head.

"YOU LOST YOUR WAND?"

"Shut up! I don't need Father thundering in here screaming at me about it!" She yelled back. "And…anyway…it's probably under my bed." She smiled.

"Probably?" He questioned.

"Yeah, probably." Tala said as she reached under the bed and shimmed her hand around. "Hmm, that's not it, nope, neither is that…AHA! Found it!" She pulled out a very dusty wand.

"You have such a nice wand…and you never use it! As soon as we get home from Hogwarts, you stuff it away somewhere."

"Yeah, so? I don't like being all magical and having to hide from people. It sucks. I can't invite friends over or anything." She sighed.

"All your friends should be magical."

"Well, guess what, they're not. I know plenty of Muggles."

Draco shook his head.

"Mud-blood lover."

Tala ignored him and stuffed her spell book and other texts books into her trunk. "You know, Tala…where is your bat at?"

She looked over.

"I dunno…" She opened the window. "Tsuma!" She yelled. A slight squeak was heard and then an adorable black bat flew into Tala's arms. "Found her…"

"Remember how you begged Father for that thing?"

"Yeah. She was just a little baby then." Tala smiled as she recalled the memory of tugging on her Father's hand and saying: Please Daddy! Please! Pretty please!

Lucius had finally gotten tired of it and bought it for her.

"ARE YOU TWO READY YET?" Boomed Lucius' from downstairs.

Tala and Draco rubbed their ears.

"I hate that damned sonorus spell…" Tala growled.

"Me to…I think I went deaf in my left ear." Draco said, rubbing his ear furiously.

She shoved a couple more things inside her trunks. "Hey, grab that one and help me get downstairs."

Draco nodded and grabbed one and started out the door. Tsuma flew into her cage and hung upside down. "Hmm…wingardium leviosa," She pointed to the trunk, it immediately flew up slightly into the air. She picked up the cage her bat was in walked down the stairs, directing the trunk down the stairs. She saw down a little further, Draco had become intelligent and used the spell also.

"Took you long enough. It's eight thirty." Lucius grumbled.

"Yeah, lets just go, you can bicker at us on the way." Tala rolled her eyes. Her Fathers' eyes narrowed at her.

"You need to watch your mouth." He threatened.

Kings Cross, people were as abundant as ever, running from train to train. Tala's brother and Father looked extremely out of place as Muggles ran by them. Tala looked around for a quick second.

"Randi!" She called to a girl, that had long black hair. She turned around.

"TALA!" They dropped their things and ran to each other, eventually smashing into a hug.

"Off to Hogwarts?" Randi whispered.

"Yeah…I'll write to you though, like I do every year."

"Will Tsuma be bringing it?"

"Either her or an owl." She smiled.

"TALA! COME ON! NOW!"

Tala's eye twitched.

"My Dad…is so…peachy…you know that?"

Randi laughed.

"Have fun, Tala." She hugged her again.

"Yeah right. Hogwarts is so boring…magic isn't all it's cracked up to be…but anyway, see you later!" She waved as she ran back to her Father and brother.

Lucius eyed her.

"And who was that ' Randi' person? I don't see her heading toward the platform."

"Randi is a Muggle, Father." She winced a little as her Father's icy blue eyes burned into her.

"A Muggle?" He hissed. She nodded.

"My best friend."

"Does she know you're a witch?"

Tala lied.

"Nope. She just thinks we're going on a family trip." She smiled.

Her Father, however knew she was lying, but decided it wasn't the place to yell at his daughter, with all the other Muggles around.

"You two have a good year…and behave." Lucius warned looking at his daughter. "No more pranks on Severus, understand me, Tala?"

She smiled, but nodded.

"Bye Dad." She gave him a quick hug and hopped into the wall, followed closely by her brother.

On the train.

"I never thought we'd get away from him." Tala said, sitting down in a compartment.

"Tala, have you ever noticed, how un-Malfoy you act?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if you did."

"Oh, by the way, when Ron, Harry and Hermione get on, you'll have to scoot over so they can sit in here with us to."

Draco's face fell.

"Absolutely not! I am not sharing a compartment with Potter, Weasel King and that Mud-blood!"

"Then, I guess you have to find a new compartment." Tala smiled.

Her brother glared daggers at her. Tala stuck out her tongue. Draco pulled on her brown hair. "Ow! Jerk!" She punched him in the arm, hard. Her hair, that was another thing that made people think she wasn't a Malfoy. But all her parents had told her was: You got it from a distant relative…or something like that.

A couple minutes later, they heard the clatter of Harry and Ron. Hermione was almost silent as she made her way on the train. Tala jumped up.

"Ron!" She hugged him. "Harry!" He got one to. "Hermione!" And one last hug.

Draco, being the prat he was, refused to move, forcing all of them to squeeze best they could into the compartment.

"How was your summer, Tala?" Ron asked.

"Great. Went out with friends, stayed out of the house as much as I could. Oh, I did get your letter…but my Dad…kind of found it and threw a fit. So…sorry I could come over."

"It's okay, I know how your Dad is." Ron laughed.

"And what does that mean, Weasley!"

"Nothing Ferret Boy."

They all shared a laugh…except, of course Draco.

Inside Hogwarts.

"I wish I could go home." Tala said, as she was forced to leave Ron, Harry and Hermione and go to the Slytherin table. Unlike her brother, Tala was hated by everyone in her house, except Draco. They mostly despised her because she had Muggle friends, and associated with Harry Potter and they HATED him with a great passion. She smiled a little as she sat down. She wondered if Snape ever recovered from the goo that she purposely dumped on him on the last day of school. It was supposed to last at least a month. Fred and George were awesome, they had given her a discount on their invented slimy pea green goo. She felt a cool breeze wash by her. Tala looked up. Severus Snape walked by. "A little late there, Professor?" She giggled. He glanced down, angrily at her. Apparently still angered about the prank. He went and took his seat at the table at the front of the hall.

"Well, I can see he doesn't like you much." Draco said.

"Pssh, Snape never liked me. Ever since the first year, he just wanted to slap me. I've been pulling pranks on that moron as long as I can remember."

"I'm surprised he hasn't gotten you expelled."

"Naa, he knows I'm a generally good student. And even though he doesn't want to admit it, he knows I'm the best potions student he's ever had."

" That's probably the reason right there."

After the speech of Dumbledore and the feast, they retreated to their Slytherin dorm and went to sleep, not really looking forward to classes the next morning…


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came very quickly, however in the Slytherin dorms no one received any sun, so Tala easily slept through breakfast. But, the jolt that woke her was a hard shove. Tala opened her eyes, and her oh so wonderful roommate stared…well more like glared at her.

"Morning Pansy."

"Get up." And another shove.

"You know, if you don't get away from me right now…I swear…I'll tell Draco your little secret." She grinned.

Pansy Parkinson's eyes widened, as she removed her hand quickly from Tala's shoulder. She walked away out of their room. Tala laughed and sat up. _That always gets her._ She stretched. "Wonder what time it is…" She glanced at the clock…8:35. _I missed breakfast….damn it._ Tala dressed quickly in her robes and hurried to the Great Hall, hoping some breakfast was left. As she was about to go in, her brother grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we're going to be late to Potions."

Tala groaned as her stomach then groaned also.

"So hungry…" She grumbled. "And now I have to wait till AFTER my Advanced Flying class."

Draco looked at her.

"Shouldn't over sleep." He said as he pulled his sister along. "How long have you been on the AF team?"

"Since my third year, when it first came to be a class. So…about three years. Remember when we won the first tournament? It was so awesome…"

"It was, Father was really proud of you."

"Father wasn't there. Father only shows up for your Quidditch matches. He could careless about what I'm doing, as long as I'm not getting in trouble."

He opened the door to the Potions class.

"Tala, he does not. You make it seem like he hates you."

"He does." They took their seats. Draco sighed.

"No he doesn't. If he really hated you, do you think you would have all that nice stuff?"

Tala looked at him.

"The only reason he buys me things is so I'll have the best, so I can rub it in people's faces. Which I don't do. He gets his happiness from making poor wizards feel bad. I'll never grow up to be like that, and you best watch yourself you're on your way to being just like him."

Her sixth year brother rolled his eyes, not believing her of course.

"Will you all shut it now?" It was their 'wonderful' professor. "Now, take out your books. Today we'll be-"

Tala tuned him out, she took her book, but it had a comic book inside it. Potions was a breeze for her, that was the only reason she kept taking it…an easy grade.

She left a hand come to her shoulder.

"Ms. Malfoy, may I ask what are you reading?"

Tala looked up, not worried at all.

"It's the third book to MARS." And she went on reading.

"She does this every year, what is she stupid?" Students were whispering to each other.

"No, actually, I am not stupid. This class is just easy for me."

"Yeah, right, you're probably failing it." Pansy's voice became heard.

"Ask, Snape. He'll tell you." And Tala turned a page in her comic.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Malfoy has always passed my class…"

"Oh, you'd just love to see me fail wouldn't you, Professor? So then you could run and tell my Father."

Snape's eyes narrowed at her, as he glared down.

"But that book away, and pay attention."

She ignored him. Snape reached down and snatched the book from her hands. "You need to learn who's in charge in here." He growled.

"Obviously isn't you." Tala pointed to how some Ravenclaw boys were throwing an enchanted quill back and forth. Severus out of complete anger, reached down and snatched her up by her tie. He'd never done that before…Tala's face showed a little fright. He yanked her up to his height.

"For all your smart mouth Ms. Malfoy, you have detention for a week AND your Father will be hearing about this."

"Like he does every year." Tala rolled her eyes.

Snape dropped her back into her seat.

"Get out now, just leave. I don't have the patience to tolerate you this early in the morning."

Tala collected her stuff and left, giving a short wave to her brother. "Anyways…" Snape continued.

Draco sighed. She always would get in trouble. Tala was a good kid in all her other classes, he could never pinpoint why she was such a prat to Severus. He was the head of their House, so of course the Slytherins could get away with a little more than the other three Houses, because unlike McGonagall even if you were in her House she would take points. Severus, rarely, if ever took points from the Slytherins. Mostly just gave them detention or yelled at them…

Meanwhile with Tala, she was wandering the grounds, after setting her Potions book into her dorm. She spotted Ron and Harry at Quidditch practice. She ran over and watched. They were just getting ready to take a break. They floated down on their brooms.

"What're you out here for, Tala?" Ron asked.

"Got kicked out of Potions." She laughed.

"You're going to be in a world of trouble." Harry interjected, walking over to the duo.

"Eh, my Father will just write to me and say: 'Tala, don't you ever do that again. I told you to behave while you were at Hogwarts.' Then a little line and his name. It's the same letter I get anytime I get in trouble, I just think he has them prewritten and ready to send out." She sighed.

"Your Father doesn't seem to care about you much." Ron said.

"Oh, he doesn't. I've known that from the first day I was born. He takes Draco out and spends time with him, but if I say: ' Hey Dad, will you take me to a concert.' or something like that he says: 'I'm busy.' And he slams his office door in my face." She shrugged. "It doesn't really hurt anymore. It did when I was little, I was so jealous of my brother, but now, I just say whatever and go on with my life. I never ask him for anything anymore."

"Sounds a lot like the Dursleys." Harry sighed.

"Not as bad as them, Harry. My Mother and brother at least celebrate my birthday and remember dates that are important to me. My Father never once showed up for one of my Advanced Flying tournaments. Only Mother and Draco…the first time…it really bothered me, because I thought for sure he wouldn't miss that…but he did."

Ron hugged her.

"What time do you have AF class?"

"Right before lunch."

Harry looked at Ron.

"You think we could get passed Binns and go watch her practice?"

Ron laughed.

"Of course, people leave in and out of his classes all the time, he'll never know. Hopefully we can get Hermione to take notes for us…since he loves to give tests…"

"Aw, you guys don't have to miss class for me."

"No, trust us, we WANT to miss class for you." Harry said, nodding.

Tala laughed.

"Okay then, I'll see you then." She said as the bell went off. "I have History of Magic now." She waved an ran off back towards the castle.

Advanced Flying class. Madame Hooch was directing them into a new formation.

"Okay, girls, I want you to form a circle, fly inwards as close as you can, shoot up, and then scatter and stack ontop of each others brooms and spin. What do you think?" Hooch looked at Tala, who was the captain.

"Sounds great! Okay! Lets get this formation down!"

They flew up and followed the formation Hooch had drawn out on a piece of parchment, to make it easier for them to see what she wanted them to do. Harry, and Ron were sitting on the grass watching Tala. They saw as she soared to the top of the stacked broom, stacked hers on top of a Hufflepuffs and tossed herself into a handstand. They began to spin slowly at first. As it got quicker, Ron spied Tala's feet tilt.

"Harry…Tala's in trouble."

"Why?"

"Look." And just as he pointed, her body bent forward to much and she lost her grip. Her scream was heard as she tumbled toward the ground and bam, before anyone could stop her she plowed into the ground. Her broom landing next to her. Harry, Ron and Madame Hooch ran over.

"Tala…TALA! Are you okay?' Ron cried. Her eyes didn't open.

Madame Hooch, slowly picked her up.

"She's in bad shape. She fell along way." She whistled for her broom and came almost in a flash. "If you two want to see how she's doing…get one of the girls to take you back to the castle." And she flew off.

What seemed forever, Tala opened her eyes.

"Oh, man…what happened?" She saw her brother standing by her, along with her Mother.

"You feel out of the sky, honey." Narcissa said, smoothing Tala's hair.

"My head hurts."

"Be glad that's all that hurts, you fell from about twenty feet in the sky. I'm surprised you only broke your arm." Madame Pomfrey walked over and dabbed Tala's forehead with a wet cloth.

"Tala, sweetheart, I think you should quit the Advanced Flying class."

"But Mom! This is the first time I've ever fallen!"

"Dear, I just don't want anything happening to you."

"I'll be fine." Tala sat up. She looked around, in all hopes to see her Father. Her face sunk. It shouldn't have surprised her, but he wasn't there.

"…Tala…your Father was busy. He said he was very sorry that he couldn't come." Her Mother said, sensing how it affected her, with him not being there.

"It's okay, Mom, I mean he's never around. I'm used to it."

"Tala! Don't say that! Your Father cares deeply for you!"

"He sure has a funny way of showing it…" And she left the room. She heard the footsteps of her Mother and brother following her, but she didn't give them a chance to catch up to her, she ran down the hall.

She hid herself down and empty hallway and leaned against the wall.

"I could have died…and he was to busy." Tears welled in her eyes. "He's always to busy for me." Even though Tala had always acted like it didn't matter whether her Father was there for her or not…this time it really stung into her. She hadn't been there for three minutes, but she was in tears, squashed down on her knees, hiding her face. She wanted parents like Ron's. Who cared about him. Or even parents like Hermione's. Muggles or Pure-bloods, it didn't matter…

Tala, was crying to hard to hear the footsteps that were nearing her.

"Why doesn't he care about me?" Tala cried into her hands. "What…have I done? I was good when I was little. I…I…just wanted to be his little girl."

A hand rested on her shoulder. Tala gasped and wiped her eyes. She looked up. "P-Professor!"

Severus stood there, watching her. "H-how long have you been there."

"I heard everything."

That was weird, usually he was the type who would just continue to walk, ignoring her, but he had stopped and lent her a comforting hand. Tala tried a smile.

"I'm fine, really." She said.

"No, you're not." He knelt down.

"Professor, are you feeling okay?"

He nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"You're…you're being so unlike your usual self."

He showed a slight smile. Changing the subject completely he said:

"I won't send your Father a letter about today."

"Th-thank you so much."

"You'll be okay, Ms. Malfoy. Your Father-- no never mind." And he stood.

"W-wait! What do you mean 'my Father'?"

"…you'll find out someday." His hand rested on her head. "However, it is not my place to say it. Just have patience, he'll tell you soon enough." And Severus walked away down the hall.

Tala sat there watching him leave. What could he have been talking about?…


	3. Chapter 3

After all of that, Tala ventured to the Great Hall. She walked in, some remaining people were in there, finishing up their lunches. Among whom were Crabbe and Goyle. She spotted Ron and Hermione still in there. She walked over and plopped down next to them. Ron looked at her.

"Tala…your eyes…are you--"

"I'm fine." She cut him off and pulled over a clean plate and piled food on it and ate, starving.

"Not to sound rude…" Hermione started. "but you're at the Gryffindor table."

Tala nodded.

"I know. I just don't feel like being scrutinized at the Slytherin table. They love doing that to me."

"I see why Hogwarts…isn't exactly your favorite place." Hermione said.

"Yeah. I just want to graduate and leave. After this no more magic for me, I'm going to just live as a Muggle. The further I get from magic, the further I can get from my family and just maybe my Father will completely forget about me."

"What a horrible thing to say!" It was Hermione again.

Tala only shrugged. Ron glanced at Hermione.

"Don't get Tala started on her Father." He whispered. She shut her mouth and finished her food.

"Well, I'm off to the library! I'll you in Herbology, Ron." And she ran off.

Ron put his hand on her back. He saw Tala wouldn't even look up. Then he looked down at the bowl of soup she was starting to eat, and saw little ripples being made in it. He glanced up at her face. Tears were dripping straight from her eyes and into the soup.

"Hermione's right, you know? It is a horrible thing to say. But maybe I don't want him to forget about me. I want to forget about him. So, I never have to recall all the bad memories I have. All the times he was there for Draco…and all the times…he kicked me to the curb. You know how many times I ran away? So many, I lost count. I'm not really a bad kid. I just wanted him to pay attention to me. That's all I ever wanted." She pushed her soup away and put her head down. It wouldn't help her any if the other Slytherins saw her crying.

Ron paused. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. He thought frantically and all he could come up with…was to hug her. And so he did.

"Aw, look at that the Weasel and the Twit."

Ron looked up, glaring at Pansy, with daggers flying from his eyes. Tala wiped her eyes. She had had it with Pansy. She stood up and drew her wand.

"Parkinson. I'm going to give you ONE chance to leave. I suggest you take it."

She remained there, laughing at Tala.

"What're you going to do? Get your BOYFRIEND to beat me up?" She motioned toward Ron.

Ron grabbed hold of Tala's hand.

"Relax, don't do something you'll regret!"

"Oh, no, I won't regret this…INCENDIO!" She screamed, pointing at Pansy's hair. Like a wildfire her short black locks went up in flames. She screamed and grabbed a cup of water that was on the table, dumping it on her hair. Tala smiled.

"Now leave me alone, or I'll do it again."

Pansy took off, to examine her burnt hair. Tala looked over at Ron.

"You want to go to the lake and…hang out?"

He nodded and they left.

They sat down.

"Tala…tell me more about your relationship with your Father.'

"Why?"

"I just want you to be able to get it all out, and maybe you'll feel better." He smiled.

"…alright. Well, I first really started to notice he didn't care about me, when I was about oh…eight. It was Bring a Parent to School Day." She laughed. "And I wanted him to come. So, he said he would. The next day at school, I was so proud knowing he'd be there…but when my teacher called on me…I went to the front of the class by myself…he never showed up at all. Then when I got home he was asleep in the bed." Tala clasped her hands together as if to say: The End.

Ron hugged her tightly. Tala rested her head on his shoulder. Ron nuzzled his nose into her ponytail.

"You know Ron…I just want to say thanks for…you know…talking to me and listening as well."

"Anytime." He paused. "…I could…give you the password to get into the Gryffindor Common Room, if you promise not to give it to anybody else."

"Do you really think I would give it to ANYONE in my House?"

"True. Well it's lion tail. Everyone's usually asleep at around midnight, so feel free to come in and find me." He smiled.

"The one for my House is emerald."

They sat there, smiling, just watching the lake. Forgetting about their classes. Ron looked over at Tala. He was a year above her, and she was a Malfoy…usually he'd never have been interested, but she seemed so different from her brother and well her whole family. He'd first noticed his crush on her, during her fourth year and his fifth year. Oddly enough his brothers had introduced Tala to him during her third year. She'd gotten along with Fred and George really well. She was as big of a trouble maker as them. Ron felt her hand brush his. His face turned the color of his hair, making his freckles stand out more.

"We're missing out classes." She said laughing.

"Yeah…we are…"

"So what?" They both said. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Wanna stay out here till after sun set?"

Ron nodded.

It was actually really romantic. Resting there in the grass, watching as the sun slowly started to go down, casting shadows everywhere and turning the sky a pink, orange and then red and finally allowing the stars to peek out into the ink black sky.

"Isn't this nice, Ron?"

"Yeah." Unknowingly they leaned against each other. Ron smiled and put his arm gently around her waist. She looked up at him. Ron, feeling as if he was being watched looked down at her. Their eyes connected. Now they were both the color of Ron's hair. Without thinking Ron leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Tala smiled at him when they parted. "Uh…um…sorry." He quickly blurted.

"Don't be." She held his hand. He smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

Once it started to get cold, the two journeyed back into Hogawarts. Where Ron and Tala departed.

"Sleep well, Tala."

"You to, Ron." And Tala left to the Slytherin Common Room. As soon as the the door shut, Ron turned around and the twins were standing there smiling.

"So have fun…" Fred started.

"With Tala?" George finished.

"And if I did?" Ron asked.

"What? George questioned.

"We were just wondering!" Fred said smiling. "We heard you gave her our password."

"Is that true, little brother?" George asked swinging an arm around Ron.

"H-how did you hear? We were outside…" Ron paused. "you guys were outside to…weren't you?"

They both nodded. "Apparently, I can have no privacy…now can I?" The twins laughed.

"Of course you can." Said George.

"Just not when you're with a girl." Fred said.

"You're to young for that." They both said.

Ron shook his head.

"I'm going to bed, night guys."

"Night!" They called.

He laughed a little as he made it up to his room. Then Ron turned around, he was wondering what exactly his brothers were doing up and about. Ron bit his lip, deciding it would be wiser just not to find out. And he went off to his room and straight to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning arrived, this time Tala was in the Great Hall eating her breakfast. Draco was next to her as well. While she laughed and talked with her brother, she spotted Dumbledore coming over to the table.

"Ms. Malfoy?"

"Yes?" She said looking up at him.

"May I see you in my office?'

Tala frowned.

"Is this about Pansy?"

He laughed a bit and nodded. Tala stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth and stood up and as she followed Dumbledore to his office, she saw Fred and George. They were holding there hands out to her, obviously thinking she was getting in trouble for a prank. She smiled and gave them both five as she walked by.

Inside Albus's office, she saw Pansy sitting in there, with her charred, burnt hair. Tala flashed her a smile. Pansy screwed up her face and stuck out her tongue.

"Ms. Parkinson, can you please wait outside?"

She nodded and left. "Ms. Malfoy, can you please explain why you used the incendio spell on Ms. Parkinson?"

"To be honest with you, I was having a really bad day, and she called me a twit, and I lost my temper and blasted her with it…if it makes any difference…I warned her about it before I did it!" Tala quickly added in the last part.

Albus ran his long fingers through his beard.

"I see. You and Ms. Parkinson have never gotten along, now have you?"

"No sir, we haven't."

"A shame you're in the same House and rooming with her."

"Yes it is." Tala laughed a little.

"Well, I do have to punish you. You can decide, points or detention with Professor Snape for the remainder of breakfast."

"Detention."

Dumbledore laughed.

"Yes, alright then, hurry off to his classroom then, he's having breakfast in there. Just tell him you're in there for detention and he'll understand."

"Yes sir." And Tala left to the dungeons.

She knocked on the door before she entered.

"Professor Snape?"

"Enter." He said.

Tala walked in. "And what are you in here for, Ms. Malfoy?"

"Detention." She flashed a smile, hoping to get him to at least chuckle at her misfortune. However…he didn't. He just pointed to a desk and told her to sit down.

"At least now, you won't be late for my class." He said, as he ate his eggs.

"I wasn't late yesterday, sir."

Severus looked up.

"Sir? Are you turning over a new cheek?"

"No, just in a good mood this morning, that's all." Tala smiled again. She tapped her fingers on her desk to a tune from a Japanese band she liked. Then, she started to sing along to the beat. "Boku no…" She held it out in a whisper for a while.

"What are you doing?" Snape disturbed her singing.

"Just singing."

"…in another language?"

"Well, yeah. It's Japanese. A band called KuRt."

"Yes, you don't need to go into great detail."

"Well, Merlin, I'm sorry, just thought you would like to know."

"If I had wanted to know, I would have asked."

Tala rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Professor." She saw him looked up a tad and smile…well, not really smile…more like a smirk. Tala yawned. She couldn't wait till class started, Fred and George were in it with her. Which always did make her wonder, since they were like two years above her. George always just told her it was because they screwed up their schedules…but somehow Tala knew it was because they'd failed it.

Finally, the bell rang and people filed slowly and groggily in to the class, Fred and George, however were full of energy…even though late by ten seconds, which got them ten points from their House. Severus was so mean sometimes. Tala waved to them and they came and Fred…or so she thought sat on her right side and George on her left. She turned to who she thought was Fred.

"So Fred, how did you sleep?"

"That's Fred, I'm George."

Tala sighed.

"That's it, for Christmas I am getting you two name necklaces, then I won't screw it up."

"I slept fine!" Fred said from behind her. Tala turned to the left.  
"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Not really…" Fred smiled. "Actually I'm George, you had it right the first time."

Tala banged her head on the desk.

"Make it stop!' She cried, laughing. "Fred. George." She pointed to them.

They laughed and nodded.

"Your right." They said.

She sighed.

"This is why I like Christmas, you two are forced to wear your sweaters with your initials on them."

"Well," Fred started.

"We could always switch them." George finished.

Tala put her head on her text book.

"You guys are SUCH a hand full…"

"Sure are." They said, smiling.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!" It was Snape, apparently he had been telling them to be quiet for quite sometime.

"Sorry, Professor!" All three of them called. As Severus continued with the lesson, the trio started whispering.

"Yeah, Fred and I invented these really cool quills. You go to write with them, and they spring up in your face and turn around and spit ink on you. It's so awesome!"

"Just another thing for you two to get into trouble for." Tala said as she played with one of the quills.

Snape, however was watching her. He walked over and snatched it from her hand.

"Look, write your name. I said it six times." And he started to write her name for her.

"No, Professor don't!"

"Don't wh--" And the quill jumped out his hand and sprayed his milk white face with ink. They class was in an uproar or laughter as their professor stood straight, not looking to happy. He made a handkerchief appear in his hand and he wiped his face off, only making it worse, for now it was smeared all over him. He growled.

"I'll be right back. And when I comeback, you two," He pointed to the twins. "are in so much trouble. I'm thinking of taking enough points to put your ridiculous House in the negative for the rest of the YEAR!" He yelled. Fred and George kept a straight face until the door shut, and then they along with Tala broke out laughing.

"You two, oh my God." Tala said laughing.

"What about us? You're the one who let him yank it out of your hand!" Fred said as he laughed.

"You're the one that handed it to me!"

"It's still your fault." George said, giggling.

Tala stuck her tongue out at them.

"I swear…it's only a minimum of time until I get expelled because of you two."

"Aw, don't feel so bad." Fred swung his arm gingerly around her, pulling her into a headlock.

"Ah! Fred, lemme go!" She giggled.

"I'm George."

"George lemme go!"

"No wait, you had it right the first time."

"Ahhh! Whoever you are let me go!" She laughed. Fred let her go and gave her a hug. Tala leaned on Fred as she slowly controlled her laughter, and it was just in time. The door banged open, Professor Snape was back.

"Now, if you brats will pay attention we can all get out of here faster. You two." He pointed to the twins. "Which ever one of you is George go sit over there, by Mr. Malfoy."

George pouted, but got up and moved.

"There, now you two can't confuse me with your childish antics of: I'm not George he is." Severus shook his head.

"Professor, you don't have to be so hard on them." Tala said.

He turned toward her.

"What was that, Malfoy?"

Tala swallowed.

"Nothing, nothing at all, sir."

"That's what I thought."

After class Tala walked down the halls, with a smile on her face. It became apparent that she…well she didn't HATE Hogwarts. Seeing Fred made Hogwarts tolerable. Tala stopped in the middle of the hallway. _Fred…made it all tolerable? _Tala shook her head. That couldn't be…true…could it? She sighed and kept walking, she had Astronomy next. Tala found herself wishing the twins were in the class with her, but it wasn't as if she didn't have ANY friends in the class, she had Hermione.

Tala opened the door. Hermione was already in there, with her book opened.

"Hey, Hermione!" She called as she sat down by her.

"Hey. So how was Potions?"

"Interesting." She laughed. "Fred and George are something else…"

"Oh, more of their 'wonderful' inventions?"

Tala nodded. Hermione sighed. "Honestly, those boys need to concentrate on their school work and not their inventions…"

"You know…I was wondering why are they in Potions when there's Quidditch practice at the same time?"

"Let me put it this way, they failed that class awhile ago, so Dumbledore made them take it this year and they have to practice after school, but Oliver was understanding and agreed to it. So, the twins aren't missing anything."

"Aren't they graduating this year?"

"Yes." Hermione said, turning a page in her book.

_They're…leaving? I don't want them to go…_ Tala thought.

Advanced Flying class came quickly. Tala was back in the air. It was a kind of review day for them. They were going over the simple stuff, walking on the broom, handstands, cartwheels, back flips, etcetera. Tala, while doing a handstand, looked out upon the Quidditch pitch, for that was where the AF team also held their practices. Harry, and Ron were there again. She giggled. Then, her face really light up, as she saw two more red heads sitting by them. _Fred…_ She felt her hand slip.

"Ah!" She caught herself. Tala dangled from her broom. _Ugh. I look like a complete idiot…I…should impress him._ She smiled and swung herself back up. Tala did a back flip and landed on her hands and began walking the broom, on her hands, keeping one eye on the broomstick and another eye on him. Tala heard a whistle and clapping coming from her audience. She smiled, brightly.

"Malfoy! Come on, time to take a break!" It was Madame Hooch.

Tala swung herself back to her feet and letting her broom flow slowly back to the ground. She set down and hopped off. She immediately ran over to her friends.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were even here!" She lied.

"We were watching the whole time." Ron said.

"Wonderful performance." said Fred, smiling.

Tala felt her face become a little warm. She imagined her face turning the color of his hair, and she turned away slightly. She sat down in front of them all.

"Hey, Harry, you should practice with us, you could use all of those fancy moves in Quidditch."

Harry laughed.

"I don't think I could do any of that stuff…"

"I want to try!" Fred and George chorused.

"Um…okay! Come on." The trio stood up. Tala handed her broom to Fred first. "Don't go up to high, I don't want you to fall."

"I'll be fine." And he climbed on and shot up…high…into the sky.

Tala turned to Madame Hooch.

"Can I use your broom, please?"

"Of course, dear." Hooch tossed it to her.

She flew up, meeting Fred.

"Okay, now try to stand. Remember to balance yourself." She watched Fred struggle with it and almost fall three times. "Here, let me help you." Tala stepped onto the broom. "Give me your hand." He reached up. Tala grabbed hold of it. "Just concentrate on standing, and don't worry about falling, I've got you."

She felt Fred squeeze her hand almost to the point of it turning blue as he stood slowly. "Good job!" Tala cheered.

Fred wobbled a little, but straightened himself, and let go of her hand. Tala hopped back onto her broom.

"Now walk toward me. You can hold your arms out for balance."

He nodded and took a deep breath and began to walk. His foot slipped. "FRED!" Her hand lashed out and grabbed his. He laughed a little, he was balancing himself on one foot. Tala turned red and let go of him. _God, he probably thinks I'm so stupid…_ She sighed. Fred put his left foot back on the broom.

"TA DA!" He said.

Tala giggled.

"Okay, now walk toward me."

Fred kept walking to her. Once he got to the tip of the broom, Tala stopped him. "Now, you think you can manage a back flip?"

"No."

"Um..a handstand?"

"No."

"A cartwheel?"

"No."

"Well, what the hell can you manage?"

"Standing here." He nodded.

"Come on, I'll help you, step back a little."

He did so. "Okay, bend over."

On shaky legs he did so. Tala maneuvered herself to the side of him. "Just hold on to the broom." She put her hands on his legs and slowly she lifted him into one. His shirt fell down, reveling his chest. Tala smiled. "Do you think you can stand without me holding you?"

"I think so."

She let go of Fred's legs, they bent a little, but he straightened them.

"Lower yourself back down onto your feet." She heard Fred release a strong breath as he lowered himself back to his feet and stood. Tala clapped. "Perfect!"

Fred smiled.

"Soon you'll be able to do this." She flipped herself forward on one hand and used her legs to propel her self. The broom swished into a circle. She slipped down onto her butt, and sat on the broom, smiling.

Fred laughed.

"I'll never be able to do that."

"Yeah you will, I know it." She said.

"What about meee?" They heard George call from below. They both looked down.

"Looks like you'll have to wait till tomorrow!" Fred said, as the bell sounded. Fred and Tala lowered their brooms to the ground and hurried off to lunch.

Tala sat, awaiting her brother at the Slytherin table. Draco soon came and sat down.

"So, how was your day so far, sis?"

"Great. I taught Fred how to do a handstand on a broom."

"You fancy him, don't you?"

Tala turned red.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. I see how you act with him during Potions. And now your teaching him things. I, personally think you're just trying to get closer to him. Well, here's my advice: Don't try. He's a Weasley…Malfoy's don't like Weasleys."

Tala's eye twitched out of anger.

"So what if he's a Weasley?" She growled, quietly.

"Not boyfriend material."

"And when did you become my personal Boyfriend Picker?"

"So you DO like him!"

"NO! I was just asking when did you get the ability to pick out guys for ME?"

"Ever since you were born. I am your older brother."

Tala stared, open mouthed at him.

"Well, Draco, let me tell you this: You are NOT going to pick who I can and cannot date!"

"If I don't Father will and there is no way in Hell, he'd let you date Fred Weasley."

"Why do you keep bringing him up?'

"Because I know you want to date him. He's to old for you, just find some one in your own House and in the same year."

Tala sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, Talaaaa!" She felt hands cover her eyes.

She laughed.

"Is that you Fred?"

"Maaaybe."

She reached up and pulled his hands down. Tala held onto them and set them on her shoulders.

"Don't like him, eh?" Draco whispered.

Tala kicked him in the leg. Draco's face twisted into one of pain.

"Want to come to Honeydukes with George and me, after school?"

"I'd love to!" Tala said turning toward him.

"She's not going with you."

Tala glared at her brother.

"What do you mean, I'm not going with him?"

"You're not going anywhere with a Weasley."

"Draco, you really need to be quiet."

"You're not going with him."

"YES. I AM."

Draco gave her a look that said: NO YOU'RE NOT!

"Um, well if you can't Tala, that's okay." Fred said.

"No, I CAN, and WILL. I'll meet you outside."

"Okay." He ruffled her hair a little bit and walked off.

Tala's face dropped.

"He…messed up my hair…"

"Just like you were a little kid. That's how he looks at you." Draco said, eating more of his salad. Tala frowned. _I guess…I really do like Fred…_ she sighed. "Don't feel bad, sis. You can do much better than that poor excuse for a pure blood."

Tala set her fork down and stood up.

"I'm going to go back to the dorms."

He looked up.

"Tala…don't feel bad. Tala…don't…cry…" Draco started to get up, but his sister bolted from the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

She stood outside the Great Hall, sniffling.

"Like a kid…he sees me as a kid?" She whispered. Tala drew in a breath. She heard laughing and talking coming from the hallway. _Oh no…Fred and George. What am I going to do! There's no where to hide and they're coming right this way!_ Tala, ran as fast as she could right by them and to her dorm.

"…what was that, Fred?" George asked.

"It looked like Tala, but I don't know. Whoever it was ran by to fast." He said as they walked back into the Great Hall.

Tala sat on her bed, rocking herself back and forth.

"I'm not going to cry…I'm not going to cry. I am to young for him, I mean, he's almost an adult! And… I'm only 15...but that smile…the way he acts…" She felt tears swell in her eyes. "No…don't think about that." She shook her head furiously.

The door squeaked open.

"Tala?" It was Ron. "I saw you run from the--why are you crying?" He sat down next to her.

"I'm not crying."

Ron reached up and wiped her eyes and showed her the wetness on his index finger.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, it's just that time of the month. I have cramps." She lied.

"O." Ron said, looking away.

"I'm going to lay down for awhile."

He nodded and left. Tala laid down, sighing. She pulled the sheets over her head, hoping no one would come and bother her.

Tala woke up to the last bell sounding. She sat up.

"I guess, I'll go to Honeydukes with them." Tala got up and fixed her hair and changed into jeans and a T-shirt and walked outside. Fred and George were waiting for her, talking. "I'm here!" She said, showing a fake smile.

"Great!" George said.

"Lets go!" Fred said.

She walked in between them, not really even talking to either of them. She felt a hand rest on her head. "You're not talking. Why not?" It was Fred.

"Huh? Oh, just nothing much to say." She gave another fake smile.

He nodded.

Inside Honeydukes, Tala separated herself from the twins. _Maybe this was a bad idea. I feel like I'm going to cry every time I see him…God...either of them. Damn identicalness. Is that even a word? Well, it is now._ Tala hid herself at the end of one of the aisles. She started looking at candy. It brought a small smile to face. Tala reached into her pocket to see how much money she had. All she felt was the emptiness of her pocket.

"Shit. I didn't grab my wallet." She sighed. Tala felt a tap, tap on her shoulder. She turned around. One of the twins stood there smiling. _Damn it, which one is he!_ He presented her with an over sized lollipop. Tala blinked, the thing was almost as big as her head. "Th-thank you."

He smiled and turned to the side, and kept looking for candy.

"Hey, Fred, did you get some of these?" George came walking down the aisle, holding up a hand full of multi colored licorice.

"Not, yet, go grab me some."

His twin nodded and walked off. Fred looked over at her. "Something special you want?" He put his arm around her. "What about those, or maybe those?"

Tala wasn't really listening to him, she was just enjoying the fact he had his arm around her. She casually leaned a little closer against his body. "Tala? Tala?'

"Huh?" She looked up. He smiled.

"Want some gum?"

She nodded. Honeydukes gum was so wonderful. She remembered one time she blew a bubble, and it was so big she floated down the hallway. Tala, snuck an arm around his waist. She licked the sucker, he had bought her. Fred looked over. "Let me have some." He pointed to it.

Tala held it up to his mouth. He licked it, while he looked for more stuff to waste his money on. He sucked on an edge of sucker. Tala giggled, he looked so cute. He let go of it as he picked up some ice mice. She immediately sucked on the same spot his mouth had been on.

"Ready, yet?" George said poking his head around the corner of the aisle.

"Yeah." Fred said, nodding.

George had a weird smile on his face, as he came over and took the candy from Fred.

"I'll go pay for it, you two just wait here." He said as he left to the register.

…_does he know?_ Tala yelled at herself. She looked down and saw her arm sit around his waist. It appeared he didn't even notice it there. An overly happy smile came to her face. Fred looked down at her.

"So, where do you want to go now?" He smiled. "We can sneak out the back way, and leave George here." Fred giggled.

Tala laughed.

"Um…The Three Broomsticks?"

"Works for me." He took her hand and led her out the back way. "George is going to be so mad. It'll be so funny."

As they walked, Tala looked down and saw they were holding hands. She smiled…but he didn't seem to notice that he was still holding on to her. Tala sighed a little, but let him lead her to The Three Broomsticks.

They walked in and sat down in a nice little corner. She leaned against him. Fred looked down at her. She was just licking the lollipop, and looking around the room.

"Want something to drink?"

She shook her head.

"I really just want to hang out." She sat back up and smiled. "Oh! You know where we should go?"

"Hmm?"

"The lake!"

Down at the lake, they were just dipping their feet in the lake. Fred stood up.

"Where are you going? She asked.

"No where." He stretched, then he leaned down and picked her up and threw her into the lake.

"FRED! I can't believe you did that!" She yelled, after she came up. He pulled his shirt off and kicked he shoes off and jumped in. Tala reached down and pulled her shoes and socks off and tossed them onto the grass. He swam over to her, and dunked her. He felt her head leave his hand as she swam away. She popped her head up, a couple inches away from his hand. Tala leapt onto Fred forcing him underwater. They both came up, laughing.

"Are you having fun, Tala?"

She nodded. She swam in front of him, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fred…do you think of me as a kid?" _Oh my God… I can't believe I asked him that!_

"No, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's not important." She smiled, giving him a hug. His arms came around her.

"And what do you think YOU'RE doing, Weasley?"

Tala groaned. It was Draco.

"Draco…what are you doing here?" She sighed.

"None of you business, get out of the lake."

"No! I'm having fun. Go away."

"Get out of the lake, or I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?" Fred said.

"Nothing." Tala said, as she released her legs from him and swam to where her brother was. She got out of the water. Fred followed and got out.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Tala just shook her head.

"Um, I had fun." She smiled. Tala put her socks and shoes back on.

Draco walked over to Fred.

"Stay away from my sister."

"We were just swimming."

"Stay away from her." Draco grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her off.

"Draco, why did you have to do that?"

"Tala, I want the best for you. You want to be stuck living in a little hut thing for a house? Or would like to live in a mansion, with a man who can actually support you?"

"Money isn't everything."

"Well, it's a lot. And it's something that family doesn't have any of."

"…but I like him."

"I know, but there ARE much better guys out there."

Tala looked back at Fred. He was laying on the grass, air drying. "Just forget about him, Tala." Draco said.

Hogwarts, it seemed even more horrid, since Fred wasn't allowed by her now. Fred, had listened to Draco…sadly. He wouldn't speak to her, walk by her or even look at her. Her brother had caused her the most heartbreak ever. She didn't want anyone in Slytherin! She didn't like them. She liked Fred! And it wasn't just because he was cute. She loved his carefree nature, and his sweet side. It was nice being in his arms, when he was hugging her or had his arm around her, tightly. It was dinner time. Tala, was poking at her food, sighing. She wasn't happy at all. She looked over her shoulder. She saw him talking and eating candy with George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Tala watched him stand up, he was coming over to her, carrying the sucker she'd left behind. She quickly looked back toward her plate.

"Tala?"

She turned around. "You forgot this when you left." He handed it to her. It was somewhat smaller, he'd been eating it probably. She smiled.

"Thanks, Fred."

He nodded and walked back to the Gryffindor table. Like a little kid, she stuffed the sucker in her mouth and sucked on it. She turned toward Draco.

"You know he's graduating this year?"

He nodded.

"Stop acting like it's the end of the world. There are thousands of wizards out there just waiting for a beautiful witch like you to walk into their lives."

"I don't want any of those other wizards. I want Fred." She grumbled.

That night Tala couldn't sleep, so she decided to go and bother Ron. She got up and ventured to the Gryffindor Tower. She entered, since she had the password. She looked around it was dark, all except the fire that was still burning. Everyone must have recently went to sleep. Tala sat down on a chair and looked at the fire. She glanced toward the staircase. Ron was only a couple more steps away, but she got an over bearing feeling of laziness. So she remained in the chair.

After a couple seconds of the silence, she heard a single set of feet coming down the stairs. Slight giggling was coming from the person. Tala peeked around the chair. It was Fred…or George…she watched him quietly as he made his way down the rest of the stairs and walked over to the side of the fireplace, apparently not noticing her. He poked three of the stones and the fireplace flipped around.

"George is going to kill me, but I want some more candy." He said to himself as he dug into the pile of candy they had hidden.

"Fred?" Tala watched him freeze in his position. She giggled. "It's okay, it's me, Tala."

"Oh." He turned around. "Want some candy?"

She nodded. Fred tossed her another sucker.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He sat down in front of her, after getting his share of the candy and flipping the fireplace back to the original way it had been.

"Why…did you listen to my brother?"

He looked up at her.

"Just didn't want you to get in trouble, that's all."

Tala nodded.

"I see."

"I mean, I could have kicked your brother ass, if I had wanted to."

She laughed. He motioned for her to get up. Tala stood. Fred sat down in the chair.

"I can't believe you just made me move!"

"Shh! Come here." He pulled her on his lap. "Tomorrow, I'm skipping Potions. You want to come with?"

"Is George skipping to?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"What're we going to do?"

"Don't know. Just hang around, probably."

"Okay, count me in."

"Great!" He hugged her. "You know, I wonder why you're in Slytherin. You don't act like one."

Tala shrugged.

"That's a question I would like answered also. I'm nothing like my brother or family and boom, I get stuck in that House."

"If you had your choice, where would you like to be placed?"

"Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"Because you're in it." Her eyes widened a little. _I-I can't believe I just said that…_

Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" He smiled.

"Well, since we're friends and stuff."

"Stuff?" He put his nose against hers.

"Yeah…st-stuff…" She found herself stumbling on the words as she looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Now I see why your brother is trying to keep you away from me."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Fred laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, Tala, but on this issue, I'll have to agree with him."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sure he told you, I'm not boyfriend material and I'm poor and all that other stuff. And frankly he's right. I wouldn't want to see someone as pretty as you get stuck with someone like me."

Tala felt her eyes water.

"Y-you don't mean that!"

"I'm sorry, but I do. I'm not good enough for you. I could never dream of getting you all things you want."

She shook her head.

"No, I don't care about things! I just want to be happy! We can live in a hole in the ground for all I care!"

Another laugh came from him.

"That's what you say now, but twenty years down the road, will you still feel the same? By that time, you're parents would've completely disowned you."

"Fred…" Tala covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her tears.

"Please don't cry, Tala." He hugged her closer.

She pulled away and got off of him. "Tala…please understand the position I'm in." He whispered. "I don't want your family to hate you, because you love me."

All Tala could do was stand there, and cry, in front of him. He stood up, towering above her. His arms enclosed around her body again. Fred felt her face bury into his chest, as his night shirt quickly dampened and then soaked with her tears. He leaned over her body, letting his shoulder length ginger hair fall to touch her shoulders. "Maybe some day, when I'm rich." He smiled, tipping her head up, trying to get her to smile. It failed, she just balled more.

"I-I," Tala gasped for breath. "Don't care if…my parents do hate me…" She sniffled, and almost choked on the air she inhaled, causing her to cough. Fred smiled a little, feeling tears start to form, himself. He hated to see a girl cry, especially when he was the reason she was crying. He scooped her up in his arms.

"Come on, I'm going to take you back to your dorm room." He felt her arms wrapped around his neck, as her head snuggled into his shoulder. He carried her from the Gryffindor Tower all the way to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Emerald." Fred said. The painting sneered at him and swung open. It apparently knew he was a Gryffindor. He carried her up the staircase. At the top he came to a split of hallways. "Which way is the girls dorm, Tala?"

"To the right." She sniffled.

He walked the straight path for a little while, then stairs came into view. He sighed, he knew as soon as he placed one foot on them, they'd collapse since he was a boy. Holding Tala up with one arm, he fished into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He waved his wand and said some silly words that Tala didn't catch. He tested the stairs, by pressing his right foot on the first couple of stairs, they didn't budge. Fred smiled as he journeyed up them. Finally another hallway appeared, he walked down it, till he saw her last name on the nameplates that resided outside of each room. Malfoy, one read and then other it, Parkinson.

"Ah, Tala, you get the pleasure of sharing your room with Pansy Parkinson, eh?"

She groaned.

"Please, don't remind me." Her face snuggled into his neck.

Fred opened the door, Pansy was fast asleep on her bed, an arm dangling from over the side. He walked in and laid Tala on her bed.

"There, sleep well." He whispered. Fred looked into her blue eyes. "Don't look so brokenhearted. I'm not the last guy you'll like."

"I don't like you." She mumbled.

"See? You're already forgetting about me." He smiled.

"I love you." She whispered, turning away as her face became a beacon in the dark room. He sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't have said that, Tala."

"W-why?"

"…because…it's just not right."

She looked at him.

"What are you talking about!" She hiss whispered.

He shook his head.

"Never mind, just get some sleep, okay?"

"No, you're going to damn well tell me, now." She grabbed hold of his arm, to keep him from leaving.

"Because…it just makes it harder to walk away from you."

"Y-you…you feel the--" She was cut off, by a quick kiss and he smiled and left her dorm room. Tala smiled and giggled. _Fred loves me!_ She cheered in her mind. She pulled the sheets around her body, giggling like mad.

"Hmm, that's an interesting piece of information your brother would like to know."

Tala's eyes widened as she rolled over. Pansy was awake and smiling. "Fred Weasley, in love with a Malfoy." She laughed. "Oh, it's going to be so grand what Draco does to him."

"D-don't you dare say a word to my brother about what Fred said tonight." Tala glared at her. "I set you on fire once, I'll do it again. I don't care how many detentions I get. You'll deserve this one." She threatened.

"We'll see tomorrow morning, now won't we, Tala?" Pansy said rolling over and going to sleep.

* * *

I just wanted to give a BIG, HUGE thank you for everyone who has reviewed up to this point! o! Now I know you're all like: They got together WAY WAY to fast. Yes. I know that. lol, but it's all aprat of the bigger plan...so just hang out there...and watch what strange twists and ideas I have in store for you all. ! 


	6. Chapter 6

When morning arrived, Tala awoke to an empty room. Her eyes widened, she dressed faster than she'd ever in her whole life and bolted to the Great Hall. Everything was calm and normal. Pansy was hitting on her brother, who was ignoring her, mostly.

"Morning, Draco." Tala patted his head.

"Morning, sis." He said, taking a bite out of his toast.

Tala sat down, and almost immediately looked over her shoulder. Fred was peeking at her also. Tala smiled at him. He returned the smile. She couldn't help it, she started giggling as she turned back to her food. _I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have him love me._ And she did that lovey-dovey deep sigh. When she finished her eggs and bacon, she looked back at Fred. He was still watching her. He motion towards the door. She gave a quick nod and stood up.

"Where are you going, Tala?"

"To get my Potions textbook." She told her brother as she walked off.

Tala stood awaiting Fred. He came out, smiling. Tala's face lit up, and she became oh so warm, just by looking at him. Her heart pumped the blood faster, as he neared her. It felt like she was on a sugar high. Before she knew it, Fred had picked her up and he was hugging her.

"Miss me?' He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. So…does this mean we're…"

"Together?" It came in a whisper again.

She nodded. "If you still want to be."

"I do!" She said, hugging him.

"Then we are."

"Why did you give me such a problem about it then, last night?"

Fred shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess…I was just worried about how it'd all turn out. You know?"

Tala smiled.

"Ah, my family isn't going to ever find out about us. So, you don't have to worry."

"Good." Fred squeezed her. "So, how long have you liked me?"

"Well, that's the funny thing. I'm pretty sure I've liked you for awhile…but I only just figured it out after our Potions class." She laughed. "What about you? How long have you liked me?"

"Since your fourth year. I'll admit, when I first met you, I thought you were just a psycho kid that liked to cause trouble, but as I got to know you…it just sort of sprang up."

"Psycho kid, that likes to cause trouble…somehow Fred, that sounds like you."

He giggled. The bell sounded. Fred set her down.

"Can't let your brother see us like this."

Tala nodded.

"Well, lets get to Potions."

"Didn't you say you were going to skip the class?"

"Eh…I did, didn't I? Well, we don't need to get into trouble on our first day of our relationship. So lets go."

Tala nodded.

And they walked off toward the dungeons.

In Potions class, as usual the class was dead quiet. Severus was off to the side finishing getting the lesson ready. Tala and Fred sat down next to each other. She looked at him, in a sort of longing way. He turned toward her and smiled. Fred reached up and poked her in her nose.

"What…was that for?"

"Just felt like doing it."

Tala blinked.

"You have problems…"

"Do not!" He smacked her playfully in the head. Tala giggled. She stopped when she saw Fred's head jerk forward.

"Are you okay!"

Fred rubbed his head.

"Yeah…someone just slapped me really hard." He turned around. A smirking, Draco resided behind him, with his arms crossed. "What was that for, Malfoy?" Fred growled.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to go around my sister?" The smirk twisted into a straight face, one full of anger.

"You're not her Father, I can do whatever I want with her."

"Really, and what does that mean?" Draco growled.

"It means, you should go and sit down."

Draco didn't budge.

"I'm not doing anything you say, Weasley."

"Look, you should be real glad we're in class, because if we weren't in about five minutes they would be scraping you off the floor."

"I DARE you to try something." Draco said, leaning closer to Fred.

"You don't know how bad I want to." He said, glaring.

Tala grabbed hold of Fred.

"Fred, relax. Don't let him get under your skin." She looked over at her brother. "Draco! Stop acting like this! Just go and sit down."

"Yes, please go an sit down." It was Snape. "I would like to start the lesson."

Draco hurried off to his seat, by George. They glared daggers at each other. Draco didn't like George because he looked like Fred, and George didn't like Draco because he was giving his twin problems. "Honestly, can you please stop the drama." Severus said, sighing. "This is not the set of some soap opera…"

The two stopped glaring at each other and turned to the front of the class.

Tala looked up at Fred.

"Apparently your brother didn't want to get in trouble either." She giggled.

"Yeah. He's like that. If he doesn't have someone to hang out with, he won't skip class."

Tala reached under the table, and wiggled her hand into Fred's. He smiled. He rubbed her thumb gently with his. Tala swore she could see fireworks as his skin brushed hers. It felt so wonderful. She giggled a little. _I wonder when he's going to really kiss me…not that quick kiss that he gave me before. That was nice, but I just want a nice romantic one…maybe out by the lake under the stars! Ooo, that would be great! Now…how can I hint to him that, that's where I want it to happen?_ She sighed as her thoughts swirled around and her brain pumped out ideas on how to hint to him. None of which seemed like they would work.

"Something wrong, Tala?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, just thinking." She said squeezing his hand tenderly. After that Tala started thinking again. _I could always just come right out and tell him, but then it wouldn't be romantic. Argh! Men, why to they have to be so difficult? Wait! I got it! When he takes me out…sometime, I'll say: "Lets go and sit by the lake!" That should be enough of a hint. Especially if we snuggle and get all nice and close. He'll HAVE to kiss me, the moment would be to perfect for him to pass up!_ She smiled. Tala mostly floated through the rest of her classes, up until lunch anyway.

The Great Hall was loud with chatting, and the clumsy ones dropping their cups. Tala sat down by Draco. She was beaming. Fred had come to watch her in Advanced Flying. She'd been a complete show off once again, but she didn't care how she looked to her teammates at the time. She just wanted Fred to think she was the best. Tala smiled as she started eating. She stopped in mid-chew. She HAD to write to Randi about THIS. Tala wolfed her food down and jumped up, not even giving her brother a chance to say hi to her. She ran out of the Great Hall and to her dorm room.

Tala pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. After drenching it in ink she wrote:

_Dear Randi,_

_How's everything in the Muggle World? Everything in Hogwarts is going PERFECTLY!_

_You'll never guess what happened! I, yes I have a boyfriend! Remember that picture I showed you when I got back from Hogwarts last year? The one with the twins in it? I'm dating FRED! 0! Isn't it awesome? _

_Well, W/B soon. I'll be waiting!_

_Love,_

_Tala_

Tala blew on the letter slightly, to make sure the ink was dry before she folded it. After waiting a couple extra seconds, for good measure, she folded it. Tala walked over and opened the cage Tsuma was in. The black bat flew out, squeaking loudly.

"Yes, yes, hello, hello. I need you to take this to Randi." Tala said as she tied it to it's leg. "And wait for her to write back to me."

Tsuma gave an affirmative squeak and flew off out of the window. Tala smiled and sat down on her bed, when a knock came to the door. "Come in." The door opened.

"Hey, why'd you leave the Hall? I was going to sneak away with you!" It was Fred. She giggled.

"I just remembered that I had to write to my friend, Randi. Remember I showed you a picture of us at Disney World?"

Fred nodded.

"I still want to go there. The Muggles have some really interesting things."

"It was so much fun! I had to get down on my hands and knees and beg my Father. I kind of lied to him and told him that I was going with Pansy." She laughed. "He thinks me and Pansy are good friends."

He laughed and flopped down next to her. Tala snuggled next to his body.

"You know…" She looked up. "how did you make the stairs, so that they wouldn't collapse under you?"

Fred smiled.

"You know how Filch has a list of everything that is forbidden on the wall of his office?"

She nodded.

"Well, in his drawer is where he keeps the books with spells that aren't supposed to exist in Hogwarts." He grinned. "And one day George and I were in their looking for stuff to take…that he wouldn't miss much, and George came across it, so we took it. Filch has been looking for it ever since." He laughed.

"So basically, you two can go anywhere you want now?"

"Yep. It's a grand privilege. Causing trouble here and there and no one knows how it could have happened." He put his arm around her.

"Oh, you know Pansy was awake last night? She threatened to tell Draco this morning…but apparently she didn't."

"We best be careful then. She's probably just waiting for the best moment."

They heard the door start to open. Tala yanked the sheets over Fred, covered his feet with pillows and laid down on his body, putting another pillow of his face.

"Oh, look it's the Weasel Lover."

"Hi to you to, Pansy."

"Why do you look so out of breath? Hmm? Is Fred in here maybe?"

"No, how absurd. He wouldn't risk being in here, when some little prat like yourself would come in and ruin our fun." She stuck her tongue out at her.

"I wonder." Pansy said sneering. "Oh, he must be in here somewhere. I can smell that horrid smell that those Weasleys give off. You know, I think they scarcely have enough money for soap to wash themselves with."

Tala felt Fred boil with anger underneath her.

"Pansy, why don't you go share your opinion with my brother, I'm sure he'll listen and I'm sure he shares it."

"Aww, you don't like me picking on your little boyfriend?"

"Look, if he wanted to Fred could step on you. He's six three, so not so little."

Tala elbowed Fred hard, when she heard him giggle.

"What was that? Did I just hear a giggle?"

"No, it must be you going bonkers. Now why don't you leave."

"This is my room also, I can stay as long as I want." She sat down on her bed.

"Can't breathe." Fred whispered.

"Deal with it." Tala whispered back.

"Talking to yourself now, Tala? I think you're the one going bonkers."

"Look, whatever. I don't care what you say." Tala said, moving the pillow away from Fred's mouth a little, so he could breathe. Pansy stood up, with a book in her hand and left. Tala pulled the sheets off of him. "There, all clear."

"Damn it was warm under there." He fanned himself.

"Well, do you think it's going to be cool under sheets, pillows and my body?"

"Yes, I think it's going to be very cool."

Tala rolled her eyes.

"Almost forgot you were a teenager for a second there. You damn boys turn everything into something sexual."

Fred laughed.

"Want to skip the rest of the day?" He asked.

"I'd love to." She held his hand. "So, are you going to tell George about us?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I think I will. He's trustworthy, he won't tell anyone."

"You know…I kind of think he's always known that we've liked each other."

"You've gotten that feeling to?" Fred asked.

She nodded.

"When we went to Honeydukes that one day, he had this weird smile on his face when we were looking at candy." Tala said.

The two snuck outside, dragging George along.

"So, is there something you two want to tell me?" George asked, as they sat on the grass, behind the castle.

* * *

Hehehehe! Next chapter the secret of WOLF becomes known! And I hope you all will enjoy it! I'm...pretty sure you will anyway...till then ta ta! AND REVIEW...TY!


	7. Chapter 7

Fred smiled.

"I think it's something you already know."

"That means you two are together, right!"

They both nodded. George clapped. "Wonderful! I've always known you liked her, Fred."

"H-how?" He asked.

"I'm your twin. I know what you think, and you know what I think. It's that wonderful twin connection." He smiled.

Tala scratched her head as she looked from one to the other.

"Now…I just have to work on telling you two apart."

"I'm taller than him." Fred said. "So when we're standing next to each other, you'll be able to tell that way."

It was a beautiful night. The moon shown through the few clouds and the stars were as lively as ever. Tala was sitting outside, waiting for Fred. He had told her he had something to do with his brother. She picked at the grass, and threw it, watching it blow away in the gentle, chilly breeze. Her heart pounded in her chest, he made her so nervous, but it felt kind of good to be nervous. She kept turning around and staring off towards Hogwarts, only to be disappointed again and again when his figure wasn't escaping from the castle to come see her. After maybe ten extra minutes of waiting she heard footsteps. She smiled and looked around.

"Fred? Is that you?" She asked into the darkness. Tala giggled a little, thinking she'd ruined his idea to sneak up on her and scare her.

"…Ms. Malfoy, may I ask, just what are you doing out here?"

Tala froze. It was Professor Snape. "Star gazing perhaps?" He asked.

"If I were to say yes…woul--"

"Don't even try it, come along now, back to the castle."

She pouted and stood up. Her night with Fred had been ruined…by her professor. As Tala started to walk she felt a poke in her back.

"What the--?"

"What is it?" Snape asked.

"Something poked me."

He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

All of a sudden Tala felt herself being wrapped under something.

"Hey you." It was Fred.

Tala giggled.

"Hey. What…is this?" She poked the cloak that covered them both.

"Oh, Harry never told you about the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Apparently not." She blinked.

"Well, come on, ol Snape won't know what happened to you." He quietly laughed.

They stopped walking by the Quidditch Pitch. Fred pulled the cloak off of them and folded it and tossed it on the grass.

"No one will come out here, so we're safe." He smiled as he joined the cloak on the ground. Tala sat down by him. He put his arm around her. "Nice out, isn't it?"

"Yeah…just a little chilly." She smiled as she used it as an excuse to cuddle closer to him. It was quiet for a bit. Until Fred decided to start tickling her. Tala screamed out as his cold hands wiggled up her shirt to tickle her stomach. "Ah! Fred! No! Stop!" She cried, as she fell backwards laughing. But her pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued his assault on her stomach. Tala grabbed hold of his hands and pulled them up. She panted, while little, choppy laughs came from her. She looked up at him. He was smiling. Flop. He landed right on her. "Ugh…Fred…that hurt." She grumbled. He laughed.

"So, I'm thinking we tell your parents…when your old…really old." Fred said, nodding.

"…so they can disown me in their old age?" She asked.

"Right. Because by then you'll have gotten all the money you need and I'll have a job so it won't matter if they don't support you anymore."

"Are you telling me I'm not going to get married to you until I'm like forty!"

Fred paused.

"You know what? I honestly think I'm getting ahead of myself." He laughed. "Talking about thirty years down the road and everything!"

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Well, you see, usually it's the girl who's all into the marriage scene. The guy just kind of smiles and nods and goes along with it."

"Oh, shut up." She shoved him in his shoulder.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Fred hugged her. He put his nose against hers.

_Is he going to kiss me! Ahh! Stop playing with me like this Fred!_ Her mind yelled. Tala's heart slammed against her chest, as time passed by in slow motion. Her hands were getting sweaty, and so was her face. Her nerves were overwhelming her. Fred, leaned just a tad closer to her face. She drew in a deep breath, as his lips came to slowly touch hers. Tala put her arms around him, pulling him closer. They parted. Tala was red, and Fred was smiling. She looked at him. She saw his smile disappear.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. Tala watched his hands move up onto her head and tug. Her eyes widened as she felt him actually pulling on something, something that wasn't her hair. "Fred…what are you pulling on?"

"Y-your ears…" He said, staring.

"What do you mean my EARS?" She screamed, terrified at his response.

"Oh my…look at your hands, Tala." She looked down. Her fingers were shrinking and knitting themselves closer together. Her nails grew out and curved down and became extremely thick.

"Fred! What the hell is happening!"

"I-I don't know!" He yelled, standing up and stepping back.

Tala flipped her hands over and watched her skin become padding. She let out a horrified scream as white hair started to come out in between her fingers and all over her hands and arms. She looked up at Fred. He was as astonished and scared as she was. Tala drew her new paws to her face and felt that it had gotten longer and her nose was now wet and she was extremely furry.

"Wh-what is hap-arrooo." She covered her mouth. Tala went to try again. "Arooo!" Was all that came out of her mouth. She felt a slight pain as something shot out from behind her. She turned and saw a white tail, resting on the grass.

Before Tala knew it, Fred had gotten much, much taller than her. He knelt down next to her.

"Wh-what happened to you! You're a wolf!" He said.

"Awoooo!" And two barks followed it. Then whimpering started.

"Aw, hush…Tala…" He scratched her behind the ears. "I have absolutely no clue what to do with you…" He said, as he petted her down her back. Fred sat there awhile thinking and the best thing he could come up with was to go and see Dumbledore. "Come on, Tala I'm going to take you to see Dumbledore."

She backed away from him as if to say: Not like this, you're not!

"It's the only way to figure out what's wrong with you! Now lets go!"

Tala shook her head and back up more. Fred sighed.

"Would you rather see Hagrid?"

Tala barked. "Alright come on, we'll go see Hagrid, instead."

Fred knocked on Hagrid's door.

"I' be right witch ya!"

Fred smiled, glad that he was still awake. After a couple seconds and a loud crash the door opened. "Oh, hi there Fred. What can I help ya with?"

"This." Fred pointed down.

"Why that's a mighty fine looking wolf you've got there, where'd you get it?"

"She was my girlfriend…"

"I don't quite follow you." Hagrid said, letting Fred and Tala inside his hut.

"Well…see, I kissed her and…this happened." He pointed back at her. Tala was curled up on the couch, covering her nose with her tail. "You have any idea what could have happened?" Fred asked, rubbing Tala's head.

"I have an idea…but I think you should go talk to Dumbledore, he knows more about it than I do."

Fred turned to Tala.

"Hear that? We have to go talk to Dumbledore."

She shook her head and growled when he came closer to get her to leave. "Tala! Stop being so damn stubborn! I know you don't want to be seen as a wolf, but we have to figure out why this happened to you!"

She whimpered and hopped off the couch.

"Good luck to the both of ya. I hope there's a way to reverse that." Hagrid said as he opened the door for them to leave.

"I do to." Said Fred. "I don't really want to date a wolf…" And they left.

Fred and Tala walked back into Hogwarts. They started walking towards Dumbledore's office, when a light was shined on them. Fred covered his eyes. Tala growled and got in front of him.

"Mr. Weasley what are you doing up at this hour? And where did that wolf come from?"

Fred smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore, I was just coming to see you about her."

"Yes, alright. Right this way." And he lead them into his office.

They sat down, in front of him.

"That wolf is Tala Malfoy, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um, yes it is, but how did you know?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"It goes back quite sometime, but it's the story of why your family and the Malfoy family dislike each other."

Fred made a puzzled face.

"Ah, I see that you're parents haven't explained it to you yet." He laughed a bit. "Well, there wasn't really any reason, I suppose, since the last incident, like this happened about oh, eighty years ago." He clasped his hands together. "This is how it went… A long time ago, your families were actually quite good friends. Until one of the Malfoys cheated someone in your family. In a rage that Weasley cast a very powerful curse upon the Malfoy family. And that curse was, if one of the Malfoy women were to ever kiss a Weasley boy in a way of great affection, she would be cursed to turn into a wolf. Thus, making it impossible for the couple to do anything."

Fred's eyes were wide, and Tala's ears were standing straight up, listening.

"But," Fred started. "Tala kissed Ron and she didn't transform."

"Is she in love with Ron?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, no…but--"

"See. Remember: In a way of great affection." And Dumbledore took both of his index fingers and pointed to them and drew them together.

"I wonder why my parents never told me about it…" Fred asked aloud.

"They thought, as well as the Malfoy family, that since they had secretly placed a hatred for the other in their children's hearts, that they would never have to worry about it again. But Tala here, is very unlike her family. And, I believe they knew that from the day she was born. That is why they named her Tala."

"What does Tala mean?"

"Wolf." He answered, leaning back in his chair. "There are other tell tale signs that direct her destiny and fate."

"Like what?"

"Ever notice her hair? How it is brown and the rest of her family has white blonde hair?"

Fred nodded.

"Black sheep of the family, if you will. It was the way she stuck out in her family. As she grew up they knew it would happen. Has her brother been trying to separate you two?"

"Yes, of course he has, but I always just thought it was because…he doesn't like anyone in my family."

"That's part of it, but I believe his Father and Mother told him about what might happen thus, he's trying even harder to keep you two apart."

"Is there a way to turn her back into human?"

Dumbledore rested his arms on his table.

"There is. Your parents have it."

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. I just know that they have it."

"Professor, one last question."

"Go ahead."

"How do you know all of this?"

Dumbledore chuckled a little.

"Both of your parents came to me, when it was Tala's first year here and told me everything and they also told me to keep you boys away from her, just in case. But I knew that if it was going to happen, there would be nothing I could do about it. And well, it did happen. Anyway, Tala is to stay a wolf until you find whatever it is your parents own to reverse this."

Fred groaned.

"That could be anything! Our house is so cluttered that it could be anywhere!" He sighed. "And what's everyone going to think when she doesn't show up for class!"

"I'll tell everyone she went on a student trip to Beauxbatons. That way it should give you enough time to find whatever it is and turn her back to normal."

"Thank you, so much." Fred said.

"Now off to bed with you two."

Tala and Fred left to the Gryffindor dorm rooms.

Tala leapt up on Fred's bed and laid down. He smiled and sat down by her.

"Well, I'll write to Mum tomorrow morning and ask her about it." Fred said as he rubbed her head. Tala licked his hand. The door opened.

"Hey Fred. Whoa! Where did you get that wolf!"

"It's Tala, George."

"T-Tala? But how?"

And so Fred went through the entire story Dumbledore had just told him. When he finished, George was sitting down, kind of staring in a sense of disbelief. "So, that's the whole reason we hate each other." He laughed. Fred laid down.

"Lets get some sleep. We still have classes and stuff tomorrow." He let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, sadly we do." George said getting up and flopping down in his own bed.

* * *

Well, what did you all think! I hope you liked it! And it's only going to get better from this point, so PLEAS OH PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! 


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, when Fred and George entered the Great Hall, everyone was staring at them…some had puzzled looks and others had shocked looks.

"What?" They both echoed.

"Look up." Ron said.

The twins looked up and saw a banner flying around the Hall that read: Fred Weasley LOVES Tala Malfoy!

"Oh my God." Fred said, putting his face in his right hand. Right on cue Draco stood up and walked right up to Fred.

"So Weasley, you ARE in love with my sister, are you?" And those cold, blue eyes glared, almost burning a hole right through Fred's sweet, dark brown eyes.

"Listen. You need to get off your high horse." Fred said, crossing his arms. "Your sister and I are just friends. Parkinson apparently thinks no girl can have a guy friend unless he is her boyfriend."

"You know what that means, Fred?"

"What does it mean, George?" He asked smiling.

"That Parkinson and Draco must be going out!" George concluded, nodding his head. Draco turned red with anger.

"We most certainly are NOT going out!" He hissed.

"Then, leave Tala alone about me." Fred said as he walked away to the Gryffindor table and seating himself. George quickly joined him.

Ron looked at his older brother. He bit his lip, somehow he knew that Fred was lying about the whole 'friends' thing.

"What Ron?" Fred asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

Fred shrugged and started eating. George leaned over and whispered to him.

"Did you just leave Tala in our room?"

"She was asleep. I have a feeling she'll come down when she wakes up…wolf or not." Fred whispered back. With perfect timing Tala came trotting in, tail high in the air.

"Such a Slytherin." George laughed as he watched her walk over to them. However, everyone else was staring, some girls were screaming and backing away. Tala rested her head on Fred's leg, and looked up at him with crystal blue eyes in a begging way.

"Yes, of course, you need to eat also." He fed her some bacon. Tala turned her head away from Fred, as she felt her back being scratched. It was Ron.

"Where did you buy her from?" Ron asked. Fred thought quickly.

"I just found her wandering around one night and she followed me home. You know? Like a lost puppy."

Ron nodded and continued to pet her.

" Fred, are you sure it's a good idea to let her run around like this? What if Draco…knows." George whispered.

"I never even thought of that." He whispered back. Fred leaned down to Tala's ear. "You have to get back to the room, before your brother sees y--"

"Well, well, Weasley, is this your real Mother? Had a feeling you animals were raised by one."

Fred looked up.

"Malfoy, go away before I--"

"Before you what?" He pushed.

"Look, you want to fight that bad? You're that stupid? Fine, we can do it your way. But not here, I don't need to get expelled for beating the snot out of you and your henchmen." Fred smiled, the only good thing about Tala not being able to speak, was that she couldn't tell him not to fight her brother.

"Fine with me." Draco turned with a swoosh and his robes smacked the twins in the face.

"That--" Fred stood up, George grabbed his arm.

"Later. You can hurt him later." He laughed. "And it'll be something grand to see."

"You're right." And he continued to eat his breakfast smiling.

After classes. Fred was sitting outside with Tala, by the lake. She was laying on her back, paws up in the air, stretching.

"I guess your brother doesn't know that your you."

Tala's head turned toward him, in a way to show that she was listening. "Hope you're not mad that I have to beat the hell out of him."

She sat up and licked his face. "Eww! Tala! I can't believe you did that!" She licked him again. "Why you, I have half a mind to throw you in the lake and watch you doggie paddle your way back to land." He threatened. Tala rolled around on her back. Just then Fred went flying forward and skidded his face into the muddy shore of the lake. Tala jumped up on all fours. She heard laughing. Of course it was no other than her beloved brother and stupid Crabbe and Goyle.

Fred stood up, wiped the mud off his face with his sleeves. When he looked up from cleaning himself, he had a fire in those brown eyes. He was mad and anyone near him could tell.

"You rotten brat! Attacking someone from behind! You're a damn coward!" He yelled at Draco.

"Or maybe you should just be on guard more often." The Slytherin smirked.

Fred growled. "Oh, taking lessons from your pet there, Freddy Boy?"

He didn't say a word, he just came closer to him. Eyes blazing with hate and anger. Fred grabbed hold of Draco by his robes and chucked him into the lake.

"That's not all, either." Fred kicked his shoes off and pulled his robes and shirt off, he dived in after Draco. Draco came up gasping for air, for he was not expecting to be hurled into the lake. He looked frantically around for Fred. "What are you scared, Malfoy?" It came from behind him. Draco slowly turned around, and as he did he got a right hook right in the face, and was then forced back underwater. Fred held him there for a couple seconds and let the poor gasping boy come up for air. Fred swam to the shore and stepped out. Pants sagging off his hips, since they were soaking wet. He pulled on them a bit, to make sure they covered his boxers. As he went to put his shoes back on he became one with ground. Draco had tackled him down. Fred cringed in pain, as Draco's punches connected with his back and head.

Tala went to move forward.

"Stay where you are!" Fred yelled at her. She froze in place. Tala watched as Crabbe and Goyle grabbed hold of Fred's arms and pulled him up to his knees in front of Draco. He pulled his arm back and let Fred have one right in the face. Fred's head jerked to the left. Blood dribbled from his lip. Tala, seeing this growled at her brother and his goons.

"Ah, shut up, animal." He said.

Tala barked.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Fred said looking over at her. She whimpered a little as she folded her ears down, looking at him. Tala's eyes widened as she watched her brother punch her boyfriend yet again. Draco shook his hand out after that. Fred stood up, shaking off Draco's seemingly bodyguards. Fred knocked them both backwards and back first into the shallow part of the lake. He turned around and just in time to catch Draco's fist before it connected with his nose. He heard a whimper come from him.

"Aw, not so tough without your little goons? Scared that I might actually HURT you?" He twisted Draco's arm. Tala watched as her big brother cried out in pain. That was it, it was over. Fred had gotten his revenge, there was no need for any more torture for her brother…yet he kept twisting it, just glaring at Draco the whole time, eyes never wavering. "How do you like it? Being powerless to someone who's stronger than you?"

Draco screamed as the pain became even worse.

Tala ran and leapt onto Fred, causing him to let go of her brother.

"Get off of me!" He said.

She turned to him and growled, baring her sharp teeth. She walked off of Fred and over to Draco. He was on the ground crying and holding his arm. When Draco heard the approaching soft steps he looked up. He backed up and his eyes had become saucers. Tala, however came closer and licked his arm, to show she meant him no harm. Draco reached up with his left arm and hesitantly petted her on the head. Tala leaned closer and licked his cheek. She bumped his thigh with her nose, in a way to tell him to leave. Which he seemed to understand, because he got up and ran off, with Crabbe and Goyle calling after him as they ran to catch up with him.

Tala turned around and Fred was sitting up. She walked over and pawed him harshly on the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She bit his arm gently as if to say: For twisting my brother arm to the point of him screaming out in anguish. Fred sighed. "Even though your brother is an asshole, you still protect him…I'll never understand you Malfoys…" He said standing up. "Well, come on, I have to write to Mum and ask her about…whatever that 'thing' Dumbledore told us about." He bent down and picked up his robes, shirt and shoes and they ventured back into Hogwarts.

In Fred and George's room, Fred took off his sopping wet pants and hung them out the window to air dry, he was just to lazy to do the drying spell. He tossed his robes and shirt on the bed. He went over to his drawer and fished for a different pair of underwear. He pulled out a blue pair and shut the drawer. Fred looked at Tala.

"Turn around."

She turned around, swishing her tail about. After a little while he told her she could turn back around, which she did. She jumped up on the bed, as Fred grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill and sat down on the bed also. He dipped it in ink and wrote:

_Mum,  
It's Fred. Professor Dumbledore told me about the whole curse our family put on the Malfoys…usually I'd be okay with it, but there's a slight problem…I'm dating a Malfoy. Now, before you go running off and telling Dad I have a girlfriend, I need you to send me whatever it is that can turn her back from being a wolf. (Yes, Mum I DID kiss her already…) Please send it with your letter.  
Love,  
Fred_

"There!" He set it on the table to let it dry real quick. "Where is Pig? I can just use him." He sighed. "Stupid thing is probably with Ron. I'll be right back Tala." He patted her on her stomach as he got up and went to his brothers' room.

Fred came back about five minutes later, with a cage in hand. A loud, annoying, repetitive, squeaking sound came from the little owl.

"Merlin, I'm so glad I don't have to deal with this thing." He said, as he opened the cage. Pig flew out, singing happily as he landed on Fred's bed, next to Tala. "Here, take this to Mum and Dad…get their response BEFORE you leave." Fred said as he tied it to Pig's leg. Pig twirled himself around and flew out the window. "Now we just have to wait…hopefully it doesn't take to long, Tala." He rubbed her front paw. She licked his hand, and wiggled her nose under it, so is hand was resting on the bridge of her nose. Fred smiled and laid down. Tala laid on top of him. "Comfy, there Tala?" And he was licked again in response. Fred scratched behind her ear. Tala rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

Next chapter won't be up till next Tuesday...sorry that I'm making you all wait so long. X-X" I have up to atleast chapter 10 already written and ready to go...and I'll just keep adding on...so yeah...please review! TY!


	9. Chapter 9

That night, they were awoken to the door flying open and loud screams of celebration. Fred jumped into a sitting position. George, Harry, and Ron came in. They had arms full of candy.

"You guess scared the daylights out of me!" Fred yelled. They trio plopped down by Fred and tossed some candy on him. "Mm…what are we celebrating?" He asked, fighting back a yawn.

"The fact that our little brother passed a test!" George said, swinging an arm around Ron.

"So? It's not like it's the first time." Fred said, as he munched on an ice mice.

"BUT, it IS the first time he passed with an A!" George said, shoving a sucker in Ron's mouth. All four of them gave a loud woot, Tala covered her ears with her paws. She saw Harry rest a little cup of ice cream on the bed. She inched closer and stuck her mouth in it, getting some on her nose as she ate it. Harry looked over.

"Hey! Your wolf is eating my ice cream!"

Fred looked over and laughed.

"Well, I don't think you want it now, do you, Harry?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Harry said. The festivities lasted long into the night, until they all fell asleep. George was half on Fred, half on the floor. Harry was completely on the floor and Ron was snuggled up to Tala.

Bright and early the next morning the five were awaken to Pig's high pitched voice as he flew in through the window and landed on the floor.

"Argh…what is it?" He grumbled as he sat up, tossing his twin the rest of the way on the floor. Pig had a box he was perched on. His eyes widened and he scrambled over to it and tore it open. First he saw a letter, which he read:

_My Precious Son,  
I'm sorry, but I do not know what you're speaking of. Professor Dumbledore must have been mistaken. There is no such curse on the Malfoy family. But anyway, your Father and I are so HAPPY for you! Even though it IS a Malfoy, we're still very happy for you. Her name is Tala isn't it? Lovely name the girl has. I baked you and your brothers and sister some cookies. **SHARE THEM, FRED! **I hope you're having a good year. _

_Love,_

_Mum & Dad_

Fred's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"Must have been MISTAKEN?" He screamed, which only brought everyone who was groggily awakening faster into reality. "This isn't even funny! I KNOW they have it. They just don't want to give it me!" He hissed, as he crumpled the letter. "It's even apparent in the letter they don't like Malfoys, calling Tala an it…" He felt a nudge come to his arm. He turned. Tala was trying to get under his arm. He put it around her. "This is going to be harder than I thought, Tala."

"T-TALA?" Harry and Ron cried.

"That's not Tala!" Ron said, pointing to the wolf.

"Yes, Ron, this is Tala." And then he explained it to Harry and Ron. Fred saw Ron's face drop. "Ron, what's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine." But really he was heartbroken.

Fred stood up, and threw the letter away.

"That makes me so mad. I know they're lying!" Fred kicked the box hard, sending it into the wall. "My girlfriend is a WOLF, a…a WOLF!" He punched the wall in anger. Which he then her a bang from the other side, apparently he had disturbed someone else's rest. Fred sighed, punching the wall had made him a little better. He sat down on the bed, trying to think of a way to get his parents to admit that there was in fact a curse on the Malfoy family and how to make them give him whatever it was to turn Tala back to normal.

"You know," George started. "you could always ask Tala's parents…I'm sure they'd help in anyway they could to turn their daughter back to normal, but then again…we are talking about the Malfoy family. They might just think you're lying and tear up the letter."

Fred turned to his twin.

"George! That's brilliant!" Fred yanked another piece of parchment out of his school bag and grabbed his quill off his nightstand. "How should I start the letter?"

"How's about: Dear Prats of the Universe?"

Fred couldn't help but laugh as did Harry and Ron.

_Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I would like to bring to your attention something about your daughter._

Fred crumpled it up. "That sounds stupid."

"Just write what comes to you." Harry said leaning over Fred's shoulder as were his twin and George, watching him write.

_Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy,_

_This is Fred Weasley writing to you. Now before you throw away the letter, please read all of it. I'm dating your daughter and well, we found out about the curse a wee to late and I_

Fred cringed. "I do have to tell them I kissed her." He sighed as he imagined Lucius using the Killing Curse on him as soon as he arrived at Hogwarts. He continued the letter.

_kissed her. So your daughter has been transformed into a wolf. I have already spoken to Dumbledore and my parents. Dumbledore did the best he could to help me. My parents on the other hand…even said the curse doesn't exist. I am asking for your help. I would appreciate a meeting of us sometime, I need to know everything there is to know about the curse and what exactly it is that will transform her back to normal. Please write back soon with a date and time of when we can meet._

_-Fred Weasley_

"Wow Fred, I never knew you could write a letter so well, or knew how to spell 'appreciate'." George said, laughing.

"Oh shut it, George." Fred said. "You're just jealous." He tied the letter to Pig's leg. "Take that to the Malfoy family and get a response."

Pig spun around in a circle and looked at Fred and nodded his little head and flew off out the window. "Now we just have to wait. I hope they read the WHOLE letter." He let out a worried sigh.  
"Don't worry." Harry said. "I'm sure they'll respond."  
"Well, her Mum probably will, her Father will turn up his nose to the letter. He doesn't give a flying rat about his daughter."  
"Well, I only need one of them." Fred said.  
"No sense in staying here, lets get some food." George said getting up and walking toward the door.  
"Try putting on some CLEAN robes." His twin said.  
George hung his head as his stomach rumbled, but he went and got dressed, right in front of them all. Of course, it wasn't a big deal, they were all boys. Just as he pulled his pants up he saw Tala's blue eyes peeking at him from under the sheets.  
"Fred! Do something about Tala! She was looking at me, while I was dressing!" George was now the color of his hair and only getting darker. Fred yanked the sheets off of Tala, she rolled over on her back, and wagged her tail in an innocent way.

"Don't look at me like that. Watching George dress…" He shook his head in disapproval. "Well, I guess now there is no mystery to what's under my robes then."

Tala flipped herself onto her stomach and folded her ears down.

"You mean nothing looks different on your bodies?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Not one damn thing." Fred said. "Our bodies are as identical as our faces. Except for one thing." He smiled.

"Whatever!" George said. "You need to leave that out of this. You know it's the same to." The twins shared a laugh. Harry and Ron on the other hand turned a bit green at the thought.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore." Ron said.

"Me neither." Harry said, as the greenness only increased as the images became more vivid in his head. He shook his head so hard out of disgust his glasses almost flew off his face. The twins laughed harder at them, for no subject was to taboo for them to discuss in front of others. They rose and left to get breakfast, leaving Harry and Ron in the room with Tala.

"I hope my brothers never tell us anything like that again."

"Same here."

The door opened back up.

"Ron, you should be proud! You'll take after us!" Fred called.

Ron twisted his face as did Harry. They were left to hear the laughing of the twins as they went to the Great Hall. Tala hopped up and out the still open door. Harry and Ron, sighed but followed after her.

Tala jumped up in between the twins and sat down, giving one of them a lick on the cheek.

"Oi, girl, wrong twin." He said. Tala turned to the right and licked Fred. Fred shook his head smiling. He tossed a piece of sausage into the air, and she caught it in her mouth.

"I was thinking," Fred said looking at George. "Maybe we should get her a collar."

"Good idea!" His brother agreed. Tala's eyes widened as she turned toward Fred.

"Just kidding." He smiled and kissed her on the nose. Tala licked him back, right on his nose. George poured pumpkin juice into a goblet and placed it in front of Tala. She started drinking from it, happily.

It was in the middle of Potions when Pig came soaring into the classroom, through the door that hadn't been entirely closed. It squeaked loudly as it flew around looking for Fred. Severus shot a glare at the owl.

"Who's annoying owl is that?" He bellowed, almost knocking poor Pig out of the air with the sound waves.

"Sorry, it's mine. I wasn't expecting for him to come in during class."

Snape eyed one of the twins who he was guessing to be Fred.

"I SHOULD take points." He paused. The Gryffindors groaned, thinking he was calculating in his head just how many he should take. "But, I'm in an uncommonly good mood today. So I won't." Severus sat down at his desk. Pig landed on Fred's head.

"Damn it, get off my head, you stupid owl." He hissed at it. It hopped down onto the table, and stuck out his little leg, with a rather thick looking letter tied to it. Fred quickly untied it and unrolled it. George immediately came over and sat down by him, since the seat that was usually occupied by Tala was empty. He began reading over Fred's shoulder.

_Weasley,_

_What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing with my daughter? You're poor, worthless excuse for a pure-blood self doesn't deserve her! What trickery have you used to make Tala love you? I demand to know so when I see you I can severely punish you for tricking my daughter! I WAS thinking of sending this to you in a Howler, be glad I decided against it, boy. However, since this has happened…this unforeseen and horrible act. ( Which, I hope you realize is YOUR fault. ) I will, of course help my daughter…and kill you later. After she is back to normal. You're disgusting Weasley hands will never be able to touch her again when I am finished with you! Then again, you might not even HAVE hands to touch ANYTHING with, now that I think about it! I am so appalled at your actions! My poor wife almost fainted when she read your letter! To think something as mindless as you could trick my daughter! Your whole family with that clueless, stupid look always on your faces and you and your equally as annoying twin causing all those problems! Speaking of problems, just what right do you think you have to harm my son! For that alone I should hex you into next month! But, anyway, I am free this Friday at 7:30 pm, and on Sunday at 2 pm. Send your response on what day you can meet me. There is much you have to learn about the Malfoy Family Curse. Bring my daughter when you come. I want to make sure your not pulling one of your idiotic pranks on me. Because if you are…you will surely suffer great consequences._

_-Lucius Malfoy_

"Merlin! Did you see how he went on and on about how horrible we were?" George said, pointing. "What an old git! He has no right to tell us that!"

"He didn't say where he wanted to meet at…" Fred sighed. "Now if I send him one back saying where, he'll probably write back saying: What right do you have to tell me where we are going to meet! You mindless twit!" Fred shook his head.

"Just send him something back before he fills those two days with something to do."

"Your right, knowing him, he'd do that, just make it inconvenient for me. Do you think I should do it on Friday or Sunday?"

"Sunday would be better because we don't have school, but Friday…is sooner. So Friday. You can skip Astronomy."

Fred pulled out a piece of parchment and just as he was about to begin writing, Snape came over and snatched up the letter.

"And what is this, Mr. Weasley? Becoming friends with," His voice dropped. "your girlfriends' parents?"

"What do you think Professor?" Fred asked as he began writing.

"Poor attempted, I say. Apparently you forgot you're a Weasley and she a Malfoy. Doesn't mix well, now does it? You may end up having an extremely ugly child that's as smart as Ms. Malfoy, or you'll have an extremely beautiful child that's as stupid as you." He finished his insult. The Slytherins in the room laughed.

"I am not as stupid or ugly as you say, if I can attract a Slytherin girl, that also happens to be a Malfoy."

The Slytherins laughter stopped. "Or maybe your House isn't as intelligent as you all claim."

George elbowed him.

"You just called your girlfriend stupid!"

"I did, didn't I?" Fred laughed. "Well, at least she's not in here."

"Speaking of Ms. Malfoy, where has she been?" Snape asked leaning down towards Fred's table.

"She's at Beauxbatons on a school trip." He said, as he continued to write.

"Is she now?" He questioned further.

"Honestly Professor, you may scare Neville Longbottom, but I'm much to old to be afraid of your threats. You can get as close to my face as you want and shoot insults at me, and I'll ignore you."

Severus was taken back for a second.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. You need to learn how to speak properly to your Professors, Weasley."

Fred glared at him. Snape stormed away back to the front of the classroom.

"Here. I'm done." He said, showing the letter to his twin. It read:

_Lucius,_

_Honestly Sunday would be best for me, but I want to turn Tala back to normal as soon as possible, so…I was thinking we could meet at the Three Broomsticks on Friday. Tala will accompany me as you asked._

_-Fred_

"Sounds good, but I think you should change how you address him, he might blow your head off for daring to call him by his first name." George said.

"True." He rewrote the letter, calling Lucius, Mr. Malfoy instead. "Okay, Pig it's all yours. This time there shouldn't be a response, so you can go straight back to Ron."

Pig squeaked, which annoyed the already edgy Professor Snape even more, but he didn't say a word as he watched the half pint of an owl fly out of his classroom. Fred turned toward his brother. "What is today?"

"Wednesday."

"Okay, I only have to wait a couple days." And those couple days felt like a couple eons for Fred. Tala, however was becoming pretty accustom to being a wolf. She could communicate what she wanted or needed really well to Fred. She, however did seem a tad bit disappointed about the lack of dogs around. She had no one who could just understand her barks and howls.

It was lunchtime on Friday, Fred was in his dorm room with Tala, getting ready to go and see Lucius. Tala stuck her nose in his closet and peered at all his clothes. Hand me downs from Percy and so on, sat on hangers. She whimpered as she saw her boyfriend had nothing really 'nice' to wear to meet her Father.

"Aw, don't worry Tala. I'm going with extremely nice clothes."

She looked at him and tilted her head to the side as if to say: How?

Fred held up his wand.

"This. All I have to do is conjure some really nice, expensive looking clothes." He smiled as he gave it a wave and said a long word that Tala twitched her ears at. She'd never heard it before. Immediately clothes flew out of Fred's closet and spun themselves in to many circles as both Tala and Fred watched in awe as they knitted the holes themselves, dismissed the stains. The shirt tore itself open and sewed buttons down the opening with gold colored thread. The shirt turned white and looked brand new. The pocket having being re-stitched, gleaming, beautifully with a gold colored F on it. The shirt folded itself and landed neatly on the bed. The pants, that had holes and tears all over the legs shot up into the air. They dyed themselves black, and the buttons and studs that had been torn off from years of usage appeared. They were gold also. The holes and rips knitted themselves back together. The frayed ends cut themselves and turned to look like brand new black jeans. Tala and Fred were wide eyed and their mouths hung open.

"I had no clue it would do that to my clothes!" He cheered as he picked up his shirt. But, that wasn't all. A pair of dusty, holey, falling apart shoes danced their way from under his bed. They tore themselves apart, and whizzed around for a bit before smashing back together. The once worn and torn fabric was now black leather. The dirty brown laces, that were once white, turned into black laces and they laced themselves through his brand new pair of black shimmering boots. They set themselves on the floor by the bed. "H-how awesome!" Fred yelled, over come in joy. He'd never seen such nice clothes so very close to him. "It's to bad they only last for eight hours." He pouted. "Ahh, the draw backs to spells. But I know I won't be talking to your Father for eight hours so I'll be fine." He smiled as he got dressed, of course telling Tala to turn around, which she did. When she was allowed to turn around. She stared. Fred looked so handsome, he'd even combed his hair neatly. He looked like a completely new wizard. He smiled as he slid his hands into his pockets. "You like?" He asked her. Tala barked and jumped into the air to show her great approval. Fred smiled and petted Tala on the head. He glanced at his watch. Old and rusty, damn thing barely worked. He pulled out his wand and tapped his watch. The inside became a silver color and diamonds decorated the tips of the minute and second hands. The rugged, ugly fabric that was the band turned into black leather. The silver of the closing polished itself so nicely Fred could see himself in it. "Well, lets go." He said as he and Tala left the dorm room.

As they were about to leave, Fred heard loud gasps coming from everywhere. He smiled and turned around. Everyone had just stopped in the middle of everything, staring at him.

"What?"

"Where did you get the money for those!" It was George.

Fred smiled. He wasn't about to tell any secrets of his new spell finding. He wanted to be the only one in Hogwarts with such nice clothes. Whether they were magical clothes or not. The only person who could come close to defeating his clothes was Tala's brother. Fred gave a wave, neglecting to answer his brothers' question and left. He smiled as he walked to Hogsmeade with Tala. It was nice being the center of attention for once without his brother at his side and well, it was nice also because he wouldn't be getting in trouble.

Inside the Three Broomsticks. Fred checked his watch. He was ten minutes early. He grinned and sat down at a table in the back, pulling out a chair for Tala, who hopped into it and placed her paws on the table, as if she were human. Girls were looking at Fred, even Madame Rosmerta was eyeing him and smiling sweetly at him. Older looking witches started to turn their heads also at the handsome young man, that was Fred. He only smiled, politely back at them all. Some teenage witches giggled and waved at him. He returned the wave. Tala growled lowly. Fred looked over.

"Aww, Tala, don't get jealous. I love you. Not them." He rubbed one of her ears. She licked his hand. Her left ear twitched as she heard what the teenage girls were saying.

"THAT'S Fred Weasley? It can't be! I heard he was as poor as dirt! But he's wearing some really nice clothes!" And the whispering and giggling continued. Until, one of the girls mustered up the courage to come over. She had blinding black, shiny hair.

"Are you really Fred Weasley?"

"One and only." He said.

"Me and my friends were just wondering…" She blushed a tad.

"Feel free to ask anything." He smiled.

"Would you…maybe go out with my friend Alison?" She pointed to a dirty blonde haired girl, that was blushing and hiding her face from him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already dating someone." Fred said, placing a sympathetic hand on the strange girl's hand.

"Oh." She said. "Who?"

"Her name's Tala."

"M-MALFOY?" She cried. Fred nodded. "W-wow!" Was all she could say as he hurried off back to her friends. Fred looked over at this 'Alison' girl. He laughed a bit as he noticed it was a fifth year Ravenclaw, that he'd seen around. Apparently she was friends with witches that didn't attend Hogwarts.

"Hey Tala, you know Alison? She's in your year."

Tala shook her head. Just then the door opened and Lucius Malfoy stepped in. He tossed his blinding white blonde hair over his shoulder as he scanned the room. Fred raised his hand in the air and waved, to alert him to where he was. Lucius saw the hand and made his way through the crowed place. He'd forgotten that The Three Broomsticks, was quite crowded on Friday nights.

When he came to behold Fred Weasley. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at him. Fred rose and extended his hand.

"Nice day, isn't it Mr. Malfoy?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." He spoke as he shook Fred's hand. They sat down. Lucius looked toward his left. Tala panted happily as he saw her Father was there.

"Tala…oh my little girl." He sighed in an empathetic way. She leaned over and licked him. Her Father's face twisted in disgust as he wiped off her kiss with a handkerchief. Tala whined a bit, and folded her ears down and rested her head on the table.

"I see what you've told me is true then." Lucius said, still admiring the attire Fred wore, however trying to make it seem like he wasn't. Fred nodded.

"Now what else can you tell me about the curse? Dumbledore told us all that you told him, but is there anything more to it?"

"Plenty." Lucius said, leaning back in his chair and clasping his fingers together. "First, however, I have to warn you about something."

"What?"

"There was only one time when we successfully turned one of our women, back into a woman." He paused. "The others are either dead or still roaming the Earth as wolves." Another pause. " But when we turned her back. You do understand I am using we as a meaning to my family don't you? I mean, something like this hasn't ever happened while I've been alive until now."

"I understand." Fred said, hoping Tala's Father would hurry up and get on with it.

"Anyway, there was something wrong with her." Pause. "Her hair was to brown when she was born, as is my daughters." Pause. Fred gritted his teeth behind closed lips. He was getting tired of all the stupid, dramatic pauses the git was making. "When she was turned back to her human form, her hair was blonde like the rest of her families. Of course everyone was happy, especially the Weasley boy." Pause. "However, sadly," He said sadly with a sense of sarcasm. "she hated him and her Muggle friends. We Malfoys believe once she is turned back to normal, she becomes a regular Malfoy. You know? With all of our teachings imbedded within her."

"You mean, the hating of Muggles and Weasleys…" Fred wasn't to happy about that.

"If that's how you want to look at it, boy. Anyway, I wish to turn my daughter back to normal, but if you wish to keep her love, you should let her stay the way she is." He motioned to the wolf sitting next to him. Fred slammed his hand on the table, the place was so loud, however it didn't make as big of an impact as Fred had hoped.

"You lie, Malfoy." He hissed.

"Do I?" He sneered. "The only way you can find out is if you turn her back to normal." Lucius smirked.

"You'd do that to your daughter? How cold are you?" Fred growled.

"Do what to my daughter?"

"Break her heart like that!" Fred yelled. "You know damn well she loves me. And you can't stand that fact because of who I am."

"She can find someone new. And anyway, once you turn her back to normal she won't love you anymore, in fact she'll DESPISE you and your Muggle loving ways." He laughed.

Tala was looking back and forth between them, whimpering. Neither of them could hear her though, since The Three Broomsticks was so cluttered and loud.

"I don't believe you." Fred barked at Lucius.

"Take your chance then, and see."

"You are one evil man." Fred said, glaring, hatred flowing from his eyes.

"No, boy, I am not. You just picked the wrong girl to fall for. To bad for you."

Tala barked loudly. They both turned and looked at her. She slammed her paw on the table.

"She wants something." Fred said. "What do you want Tala?"

She dragged her paw up and down along the table like she was trying to form something.

"What rubbish is this? What stupid trick did you teach my daughter!" Lucius hissed.

"Shut up! She's trying to explain to me what she wants!" They watched her as she continued to do it. Fred snapped his fingers. "A quill! She wants a quill!"

"Why the hell would she want a quill? She can't write!"

Fred glared at him and got up and went over to table of giggling girls, they were all honored to let him borrow a quill and ink. He came back over and set it on the table. Tala leaned forward and picked it up with her mouth and dipped it in ink and wrote on the table, in VERY messing writing:

_i DOn'T CArE iF i HAVE TO STAY A WOlF FOrEVEr! i jUST WAnT TO ALWAYS LOVE HiM. AnD iF THAT MEAnS STAYing liKE THiS THAn i Will! _

She underlined it many, many times, messily. Fred felt tears well in his eyes. He smiled as he watched her spit the quill onto the table and look at him. Fred hugged her and kissed her head and the bridge of her nose.

"You can't be serious!" Lucius bellowed.

Tala looked at him and nodded her head. "Tala, you'd give up your human self just to love this Weasley!"

She nodded again. Lucius shook his head in a sort of disbelief.

"See, Lucius, that's what love is, sacrificing something dear to you to be with that one person you love." Fred said, as he still hung onto Tala. "And for Tala…it just happens to be something very dear to her…her human self."

"Tala, he won't stay with you! Maybe now he says he will, but in the future he will not! He will leave you to be with a human woman!"

"I would never!" Fred hissed. "Stop trying to put things in her heard, you bastard!"

Tala looked from her Father to Fred and back and the again at Fred. She licked him twice. Fred squeezed her tightly. "Tala…do you want to risk it, to become human again?" She shook her head, no. She jumped off the chair and went under the table to where Fred was sitting with his legs outstretched, they wouldn't fit comfortably under the table. She put her front paws on his shoulders and walked as close to him as she could and rested her head on his shoulder. Fred hugged her. Tears, trickling down his face by now. Tala looked at him and licked them away. They heard an appalled sigh and a chair fall over and angry footsteps leading away from the table and finally a door slamming. "Tala I know how hard that was for you." Fred whispered. "Lets go home now."

She hopped down and Fred stood. They left The Three Broomsticks.

Hogwarts was a welcomed sight as they neared it. Fred spotted the Quidditch Pitch off to the side, standing proudly with it's many flags and tall stands. He sighed. It had been his idea to go over there and then he kissed her. It was all his fault. Fred bit down on his lower lip as he recalled the night Tala was made into a wolf. He felt something wet hit his hand repeatedly. He glanced down. Tala was bumping his right hand with her nose, and looking worriedly at him.

"I'm okay, Tala. Just recalling our first and last kiss." Fred said, letting a little laugh escape before he completely burst into tears. Tala's ears folded against her head and her tail tucked in between her legs as she looked up at him, being able to do nothing. She couldn't extend her arms like her human self could and hug him and shush him and tell him it was all okay. Tala could only look on, watching her boyfriend cry, head turned away from her. She plunked down on the grass in front of him. She felt her paws hit soft dirt. She looked down, and if she could have smiled she would have. She had just gotten an idea. While Fred wasn't looking at her she scratched out something in the dirt and when she had finished she jerked on the sleeve of Fred's shirt to get his attention. He sniffled.

"What is it, Tala?" He asked, wiping his eyes on his other sleeve. She turned her head toward the dirt and pointed with her paw. Fred's eyes widened and tears came faster than ever. She had wrote out: I love you, Fred.

"I-I love you to!" He sniffled and half choked on the words. He sat down next to her and brought her into his arms, burying his face into her soft white fur. Tala felt the tears pierce her skin and slip and slid their way down her back, until they were absorbed by her skin. She put her paws on his shoulders, in her own wolfy hug.

* * *

Awww, a sappy sweet chapter. I couldn't help myself. I had to make it super sweet! In the on coming chapters it gets more serious and more lovey...so um...yeah...I should have the next chapter up by Thursday or Friday. lol. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Footsteps came closer. There were three people venturing toward them.

"Well, well, Weasley, what are you up to with your wolf all the way--" But Draco stopped as he saw what was written in the dirt. "Tell me you taught her to do that." He said.

"I didn't." Fred managed to squeak out. He took a deep breath. It was time to tell Draco. "Tell Crabbe and Goyle to go away, I need to speak to you about something that is really important."

Draco paused in his actions, but seemed to sense the urgency in Fred's voice and shooed his goons away.

"What is it then?" He asked.

"This wolf is your sister, Tala. She's not at Beauxbatons." Fred said, letting go of Tala and letting her turn around to face her brother.

"LIES!" Her brother cried, as tears to formed in his eyes.

"Draco, I wish I were lying, but I'm not." Fred said standing.

"A couple nights ago, we snuck out to the Quidditch Pitch and I kissed her and this happened."

"Y-you…YOU'RE THE REASON MY SISTER IS A WOLF!" And he punched Fred as hard as he could in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. "You damn, dirty, rotten, horrible, stupid, ugly, filthy Weasley!" He cried again, as the tears were coming faster. Fred, however did not retaliate, he only wiped the blood from his lower lip, and stood there with his head down, letting Draco fume at him until he felt better. "You scoundrel! You poor excuse for a being! You disgusting, horrid creature! You did this to my sister!" He screamed much louder than the other two times.

Tala was looking frantically back and forth at the two. She didn't know how to calm her brother down or how to comfort Fred for being called all those horrible things. Draco put his face in his hands to hid the tears that supposedly made his look so much less manly. Then almost as if something attracted his hands to it, he tore them from his face and looked at Fred.

"There's a way to turn her back, isn't there?" There was a silence as Draco braced himself to hear either the happy news that there was a way, or the horrible news that his beloved sister had to stay a wolf for the rest of her life.

"There is." Fred said looking up at the distraught Draco.

"Well then, why the bloody hell haven't you turned her back to normal? Are you mental or something?"

"No. I just came from a meeting with your Father. He told me that if I were to turn her back to normal she'd hate me and her other Muggle friends."

"Well, so what? At least she would be human!"

"I asked her if she wanted to risk it." He paused.

"And what did she say? Tell me, damn it Weasley!"

"She said no." Fred watched as Draco's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Wh-what do you mean she said NO?" He bellowed again.

"She told...well more like wrote on the table, that she wanted to love me, and if that meant staying as she is…that she would."

"Tala didn't mean it! She must be going mental as a wolf!" Draco made excuse after excuse for the reason she had told Fred no. He wouldn't accept the fact that it was because she loved him and wanted to always do so. Draco was in tears. They were soaking into his Hogwarts robes, and his pale face was becoming so red, Fred thought he might burst. Against his better judgment, he walked over and pulled Tala's fussing brother into a hug, and held him there, even though he was being cursed a thousand and one times in a slurred, choked voice that Draco emitted. Eventually his crying stopped and all that remained was his quivering. Fred felt his legs bend. He quickly sat himself and Draco down, before he fell. Tala rushed over and laid in her brothers' lap. He leaned down and hugged her tightly. When Draco looked up, he was chewing hard on his lip. He turned to Fred.

"You do realize my Father was probably lying about what he said, in order to keep you away from her." He whispered.

"I do." Fred said, rubbing Tala's back.

"Speak to your parents?" Draco asked.

"I did. They said that no such curse exists."

"You have to go and see them, force them to tell you, if what my Father said was true or not." He said. "Take Tala with you, so they can see what has happened." He paused and wiped his eyes. "I know we've never gotten along…but if you would turn my sister back to normal I would be in your debt forever." He stopped himself again. "But if what my Father said was right, I want Tala to be happy, so keep her the way she is, and don't ever hurt her. She made a great sacrifice for you."

"I would never. Weasley's don't do that to the ones they love. We stay with them forever." He smiled. "Never been one divorce in our whole family."

"Good." Draco looked at Tala. "You be happy, and be good." He tried a small smile. "However, I do hope our Father was lying about it." He smoothed her ears down. Tala nodded her head and rested it back on Draco's knee. She was seeing a new side to her brother. She'd never even seen him cry, unless it was to escape punishment, but didn't everyone turn on the waterworks to stop from being punished? Tala had been wrong about what she said about her brother during the first day of school. Draco was nothing like their Father, and she could see it now, more clearly than ever. He was headed down a good path, everything he did and said in Hogwarts was nothing but a front. Something for him to hide behind…

Fred looked at Draco, and swung an arm around him. Apparently he was seeing what Tala was seeing, a different Draco. He looked up, his blue eyes almost blinded Fred, they were so bright when he cried.

"If you need money to get to your parents feel free to ask me. I'll give you as much as you need."

"I think I'll be fine. I can f--actually on second thought. I think I will. I was going to fly there, but I have to take Tala with me and that wouldn't work out well, since she can't really sit on a broom."

"Right." Draco dug into his robes and pulled out a bag.

"It has about 50 galleons in it. Spent some today at Honeydukes." He smiled. Fred stared at the bag, he'd never seen so much money. Fred smiled.

"I have an idea, but I don't know if I can get it."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"A magic carpet. I know they're illegal, but I could fit Tala and myself on one and I could fly at night so that no one would see."

"I can get you one. Well, I should say…my Father can get one." He smiled. "It'll be a couple days. I should have it for you on Monday. So can you leave Monday night? We can meet out here and I can give it to you."

"I can." Fred said, nodding.

"Good, write to your Mum and Dad and tell them you'll be visiting, be sure to lie about Dumbledore letting you and everything."

Fred laughed.

"You think you're talking to a naïve little boy? I've done this kind of stuff so many times!"

Draco smiled.

"Yes, I did forget who I was talking to for a second. I should have known you've done this kind of stuff before." And he laughed. "I'll write to my Father tonight telling him to get me one."

Tala moved as Draco went to stand. "Remember Monday night at…oh…around eight."

"Right." Fred nodded. And Draco ran off to find Cabbe and Goyle to go back to the castle with him.

Fred paused.

"He forgot his money." He said jiggling the bag back and forth in his hand. Tala reached over and picked it up with her mouth, drew her paw over to his shirt pocket and held it open and stuffed it inside as if to say: For you.

He laughed.

"You're right, I could use this." Fred smiled. He stood up and they journeyed back to Hogwarts, only to face questions of: Where did you get the money for those clothes?

Fred never did tell how he had really gotten them though.

At night, he changed out of them and hung them up, knowing in the morning they would be back to the ugly, ratty hand me downs they really were. Fred flopped on the bed and Tala leaped up next to him, she crawled under the sheets, turned around and poked her heard out and rested it on Fred's bare chest. She yawned.

"Sleep well, Tala."

She licked him and closed her eyes.

Saturday morning was nice. No one woke up till around noon time. Fred however woke up to Tala cleaning his face.

"Ah! Okay! I'm up!" One last lick for good measure. Fred sat up and wiped his face.

"Yuck, I think you got your tongue in my mouth a couple times!"

Off to the side in the other bed that was in the room, they heard George laughing. "Oh shut up, George." Fred said throwing a pillow at him.

Tala hopped off the bed and grabbed Fred's school bag and dragged it over to him.

"I don't have classes today." He said. She rolled her eyes, and stuck her nose in the bag and pulled out a ratty quill. "Oh! You're right! How could I have forgotten! I have to write to Mum and Dad!" He grabbed it out of her mouth and yanked a piece of parchment out of the bag.

_Mum & Dad,_

_I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could come see you, just to see what's been going on and such. He said I could. I'll be arriving on Tuesday morning or late Monday night. I'll be bringing a guest along, I hope that's okay. George, Ron, and Ginny said they wanted to stay. So, that's why they won't be coming with me._

_Love,_

_Fred_

He blew on it to dry the ink and rolled it up. Right on time, they heard a loud, annoying squeak and many: Ron! Catch that damn owl or yours! People are still trying to sleep!

Fred got up and opened his door and flagged Pig into the room. He whizzed in, doing all sorts of silly tricks before he landed on the bed.

"I have another job for you Pig."

The little owl, puffed up looking oh so proud that it was getting so much work. He stuck his little leg out so Fred could tie it to it, which he did. "Take it to Mum and Dad."

An affirmative loud hoot came from Pig as he set off toward the window. Fred opened it just in time before he slammed into it. "Silly bird, going to start running into things to…" He sighed.

All of Saturday and Sunday passed with many visits to Hogsmeade, spending of the money Draco left behind and Fred actually got the nice outfit his wand had made his clothes turn into. Fred had even bought a copy outfit of it, except with a G on the pocket. He also purchased some brand new, beautiful black dress robes for him and his brother for the next dance. While they had been in the store Fred had seen Tala eying blue dress robes. He teased her a bit, but eventually bought them for her, saying: "You'll be able to wear them someday." Tala hoped so. Fred got Ron some new dress robes to, he desperately needed them. Now since he had bought so much stuff, all he had left was eight galleons. He smiled and decided to give them to his parents.

Monday morning, Potions. Tala was sitting next to Fred. Snape walked in and looked stunned at the fact a wolf was in his class. Then he noticed where she was sitting. Snape wasn't stupid like many of the others who believed the Beauxbaton lie, he put two and two together. He smiled as he walked right over and rubbed Tala's head.

"Nice pet there, Weasley." Severus said as he walked to the front of the class.

"Um…thank you…" Fred blinked. He'd never in all his years at Hogwarts gotten one nice thing said to him by Snape. While Severus was teaching Fred glanced back towards Draco. Draco gave him a nod and turned back to his work. Fred smiled. It was all going according to plan.

Night befell Hogwarts rather quickly and it was a good thing to, Fred was looking forward to getting home and grilling his parents on the issue. At about 7:50 the duo walked out to the spot Draco told them to meet him at, they saw him standing with the carpet rolled up under his arm.

"Here you go." Draco tossed it up into the air. It unrolled itself and floated at their knees.

"Wicked!" Fred said, looking at the medium sized square carpet. On the front of it was the design of a green dragon flying over the ocean, beautifully detailed. It looked at any moment it would fly right off the carpet.

"Well, get going. The faster you get there the faster we can get this all settled."

Fred nodded and slowly, and cautiously got on the carpet. It didn't waver under his weight. He patted it to signal Tala to jump on, which she did. "Good luck." Draco said, as it started to float up higher and higher.

"Thanks! Oh, and could you make sure my brother gets notes for me?"

"I will!" Tala's brother called from the ground. The carpet flew even higher until they were above the clouds and then it finally started to fly forwards.

"We'll be there in no time, Tala." He said, laying down on it and stretching. Tala was peering over the side at the clouds and what little she could see of the ground. Fred however was doing the opposite he was staring at the sky, watching the stars and moon. His hand reached over and he felt Tala's lower back. He scratched it. "And you know what Tala? If we find out this wasn't true, when I turn you back we can borrow this thing from Draco and I can take you flying on it all the time."

She looked at him. He had his eyes closed now, most likely imagining her as a human and them on their magic carpet ride around the Hogwarts grounds. Just them, no one telling them to get back to their separate dorms. Just them, cuddling in the cool night. Tala laid down next to him, she felt Fred put his arm around her. She soon fell asleep.

The sun was an unwelcome thing to see. Tala yawned, and scratched her ear with her paw. Fred was still asleep. He was laying on his stomach, blocking his face from the sun with his arms. Tala wiggled her nose against his ear. He giggled as goose bumps arose on his arms.

"You have chilly nose, there." He said peeking at her. She licked him. "Now I have a wet face…" He sat up. "Why did we stop?" He looked down and saw his home below him. "Oh, we're here!" He cheered. It floated down to the ground and let Fred and Tala hop off, before rolling itself back up and flying into Fred's arms. "This is where I live Tala." He said, as he walked up to the window-door. He pushed the window part up and opened the door and walked in. "Mum! Dad! I'm home!"

"Fred, dear, is that you?" His Mother came running down the stairs. "Oh Fred!" She hugged him. "I'm so glad Albus let you come to see us! You're Father's out back…doing Merlin knows what." She ran off to the kitchen and poked her head out the window. "ARTHUR! YOUR SONS HOME!"

Fred heard a bang and a loud ow and then a: Okay honey.

Soon he to joined them inside the house. Fred rested the carpet on the table.

"Is that a magic carpet, Fred?" His Father asked, examining it.

"Eh…no."

"Don't lie to me, anyway, I wouldn't take it from you, I'm guessing it's how you got here." He smiled as he turned his attention back to his son.

"So dear where is your guest you told us you would be bringing?" Molly asked, smiling.

"Mum, Dad I would like you to meet Tala, my girlfriend." Tala jumped up into a chair and barked for her greeting.

"Oh my--" The adults said, just kind of staring at her.

"She's the whole reason I came. I spoke with Lucius Malfoy a couple days ago and he told me more about the curse. So, don't try to deny that it doesn't exist anymore."

His parents were quiet as they continued to look at Tala. "I need to know. Is it true that if I turn her back to normal that she'll hate me and Muggles?"

"Of course not!" Molly elbowed her husband, hard. "I mean, yes it will!" Arthur said, rubbing his side a bit.

"Just what I thought." Fred said. "He was lying to us about it, Tala." He petted her.

"Look, I need whatever it is that will turn her back to normal. Please let me have it."

Molly sighed.

"Fred, to be completely honest with you, we haven't an idea as to where it could be."

"Well what is it?"

"Just a little trinket."

"Molly, I think we should tell him. He seems to really liked this Malfoy girl."

"Oh alright." She said, letting out a sigh. "It's a collection of two necklaces. She doesn't wear them, however. You would have to take the one from our family and she the one from hers and combine them to form a stone, a very pretty stone at that. Anyway, it's half ruby and half emerald. Using your wand Fred, you would have to burn open a part of her chest…"

Tala whined at the thought of it, and Fred kind of winced at it to. "and place it into her. It would then meld with her own heart, thus allowing her to change back and be able to kiss you."

"…well now." Fred said looking over at Tala. "So…you don't know where either of the parts are, then?"

"We know that the Malfoy family keeps there hidden away somewhere in their home, but our half…we haven't had to ever use it, except one time and we well…lost it."

"L-LOST IT?" Fred yelled.

"It is somewhere in the house though, if that helps." Molly smiled.

Fred sighed.

"Come on Tala, lets start looking."

"We'll help you to." Arthur said as he began digging around the kitchen. "There's so many places to hide that thing we could be looking for a long time." He said.

They tore apart the house looking, but no sign of the ruby was anywhere. Tala whined as she plunked herself next to Fred. They were in his and George's room. The last spot they checked.

"I am so sorry, Fred honey." Molly said, as she and her husband stood in the doorway of his room. He nodded, not even really paying attention. Tala leaned over and went to lick his face, but he pulled back, slamming his head against the wall.

"Ow, god--" They heard a squeak come from that wall. Fred turned around. The wall shook gently and then more fiercely. He and Tala back away to where his parents stood.

"Oh! I forgot about that!" Arthur said nodding. "When we bought this house there was that passage there, but since we never used it we just…forgot about it!"

The wall cracked open, in the shape of a door and slid up. There inside rested a short, round table, on top of it was a glass case and shimmering inside was the ruby necklace. Fred's eyes lit up as he sprang forward. He picked up the case and opened it and pulled the necklace out.

"We just need the other half now, Tala!" He cheered as she ran over to him and jumped up, putting her paws on his hips, happy as well. "Now so I don't loose it." He went to put it around her neck.

"NO! Don't let her touch it, Fred!" Molly yelled.

"Wh-why?"

"If she touches it before it has been combined with the other she'll disappear!"

Fred yanked it away from Tala as fast as possible. "And just so you know, you can't touch her half until it has been united with our half our YOU WILL disappear." Molly said. Fred looked down at Tala.

"Come on then, off to your house to get the last piece."

Tala nodded her head. They hurried back downstairs and grabbed the carpet. "Thanks for the help Mum, Dad! I'll see you at the end of the year! Bye!" And they left outside and boarded the carpet.

"Wait! Fred, do you think it's safe to use it during the day?" Arthur called to him.

"We'll go above the clouds! No one will see us!" He called back as it climbed in altitude. He glanced at Tala. "You know, somehow I know that's why so many Malfoy women never got turned back to normal, they didn't know that if they touched the other families stone that it would make them disappear. I wonder how many guys in my family have disappeared to…" He said.

Sometime during the afternoon, they saw a huge mansion off in the horizon.

"I take it, that, that's your house?"

She nodded her head. "Wow. I hope you know, you'll probably never have another house like that." He said. She leaned over and licked him as if to say: That's okay.

They landed, in the front yard. Tala jumped off the carpet, followed by Fred. She ran to the front door and scratched at it. After awhile the door swung open.

"Wh--Weasley? What the hell are you doing at my house!"

Tala blew past him and down the hallway. "Where is she going!"

"I don't know! But get out of the way!" He pushed him out of the way and took off after Tala.

"You…you come back here!" Lucius yelled, also following Fred. Up two flights of stairs and down what seemed an endless hallway, Fred finally caught up to Tala. She was standing in front of a door, wagging her tail.

"It's in here?"

She nodded. Fred started to open the door.

"WAIT one second, Weasley." Lucius hissed. "Just what are you doing?"

"I'm going to turn her back!" Fred said, opening the door completely. Tala ran in. Fred heard a yelp. He looked in. Tala had an arrow in her side. Lucius sighed.

"I wish she would have waited, I have traps all over that room." He walked in and waved his wand around the room. "She'll be fine, it only stuns."

Fred walked in. The room was dark, except a low, bright light onto a royal purple pillow, and on it was the necklace resting on it. Lucius walked over to the pillow and picked up the necklace.

"I take it this is what you want, Weasley?"

Fred nodded. "Take it." He held it out to him.

"No, give it to Tala."

"Why? Why can't you just take it?" He started to push it toward him. Fred backed up.

"Because it'll make me disappear!" Fred yelled.

"Oh, so some one told you about that, did they?" He came closer.

Tala stumbled to her paws. She wobbled a bit, and her vision was blurry but she could see what was happening. She barked, catching her Father off guard, causing him to drop the necklace.

"Get the necklace, Tala!" Fred called to her. She lunged forward, hoping her vision was improved completely, she skidded a tidbit, but stopped. Her Father's boot was blocking her way. He bent down and picked it back up.

"Tala, sweetheart, why would you want this Weasley? You could have a powerful…rich wizard. You know how many Fathers of nice young boys have come to me asking for your hand in marriage? I told them it would be up to my daughter, I THOUGHT you had a enough brains to pick a good wizard to fall in love with, but apparently I was wrong. You pick this rubbish, this poor excuse for a wizard. Tala, I thought I taught you on how to pick out good men…why did you pick THIS." He asked looking at her.

"Because to her money and big houses don't matter! She just wants me for me." Fred growled.

"Silence!" He thrust the necklace toward him. Fred was now up against the wall, mere inches from the stone. Then, Lucius looked at him. "You said money doesn't matter to her, did you?" He laughed. "She lied to you, boy. Money is one of her favorite things. She spends like it's going out of style. Go take a look at her room. It has all sort of imported things. You think you could afford to give her that? No, I don't think you could. She may say she loves you, but in years to come she'll get tired of your poor ways and leave you for a real pure-blood wizard."

Tala jumped up and grabbed hold of her Fathers arm with her mouth and bit. He growled in pain as the necklace fell once again to the floor. Tala let go of his arm and picked it up in her mouth. She sprang out of the room, with Fred at her heels.

They ran outside. The carpet was awaiting them.

"Impedimenta! Came in Lucius's voice. It hit Fred. Tala turned around as Fred's legs stopped using the full speed that they once had been. Tala jumped off of the carpet and ran behind Fred, protecting him from whatever other spell her Father decided to use on him. Soon, he appeared in the doorway. Tala growled. She glanced at Fred, the he was on the carpet.

"Come on, Tala!" He yelled. She turned around, ran to it and jumped on it. "Get us out of here, FAST!" He yelled at the carpet, it took off straight away and rose into the air after they had left the Malfoy property. Tala dropped the stone out of her mouth. "Now when we get back to Hogwarts we can turn you back to normal. He swung his arm around her.

* * *

WELL, next chapter is the end of Wolf. Then I will be working on my Daydream story a Fred x George fic. I hope you all carry on to read that one also. ! It'll be short...probably only 2-4 chapters...lol but anyway, review please!


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived, during the evening. They hurried back to the Gryffindor Common Room and past everyone that was residing in it. Fred threw open his dorm room door, it was empty inside.

"Great, we won't be bothered." They sat down on the floor. Tala let the emerald fall out of her mouth again. "I guess all we have to do is put them together." He took out his and they both simultaneously pushed them together. When they touched a spark emitted from them, they floated up in the air and swirled around. They parted, the ruby swished around Tala as did the emerald to Fred. They came back to the middle of them and smashed together, purple sparks came from the impact. A poof of silver smoke and then a small thud as it hit the ground. Tala looked up at Fred. He picked up his wand. "This is probably going to hurt…"

She nodded her head. Tala laid down and rolled on to her back. He came closer and placed the tip of his wand on her chest. "Incendio." He whispered. A flicker of fire came, he pushed it against her chest, causing her to yelp and whine. He pushed deeper with his wand, he could feel that he didn't have to force it though her skin, it kind of absorbed it and her yelping ceased. Fred pulled it along in a square. With a small pop the square popped out of her. No blood gushed out, or anything. He picked up the stone and placed it into the hole. He watched as veins attacked to it, and dragged it off to the side. She cried out for a second. The square that had popped out, floated back up and placed itself back into her and melded back together. Light flashed out of Tala's eyes. One green beam and one red one. Fred backed away as Tala began to float up. Fred watched as her ears disappeared and long white blonde hair fell. Her face flattened back to normal. The light shot out of her open mouth, mixing the two colors. The bright lights from her eyes and mouth swirled around her body, encasing her in a silver ball of light. When it finally opened, she fell to the ground, naked. Tala was a human again.

"Ugh…" She sat up. "Man, what a--FRED!" She tackled him down. He hugged her.

"You're back, you're really, really back!" He cried with tears spilling from his brown eyes. Fred put his fingers in her hair. "T-Tala, your hair…it's blonde."

"It is?" She swung some of it over her shoulder and saw that is was the traditional color of the Malfoy family. "But, I still love you and my Muggle friends! So no worries there!" She hugged him tighter. "You went though so much for me, Fred, thank you, thank you so much!" She kissed him. Fred squeezed her body tightly as he kissed her back, enjoying each second that they were touching. When they parted she stayed Tala, no ears or tail sprouted. Fred smiled as he looked her over. "Wh-what are you looking at?" She looked down. "AH! I'm naked!" She scooted off of him and covered herself.

Fred laughed and pulled the sheets off his bed and draped them around her. She looked up at him.

"Guess we're even now. You've seen what I look like, by seeing my brother, and now I know what you look like." He knelt back down next to her and hugged her.

"Fred, sweetie, can you get me my robes?"

He laughed.

"Of course, just wait here." He kissed her again…and again…and one last time for good measure. Fred got up and left the room, smiling brightly. He didn't say a word to anyone though. He wanted to surprise everyone when he brought her down stairs.

He walked into the Slytherin dorm and to Tala's dorm room. He opened the door. Pansy was sitting in there, reading Witch Weekly. She looked up.

"Wh-what are YOU doing in here!"

"None of your business." He opened Tala's closet and pulled out her shirt, skirt and robes.

"I should tell Professor Snape!"

"Go ahead." Fred said as he left. On his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Snape stopped him.

"And where are you going with Slytherin robes, Weasley?"

"Back to my dorm room."  
Severus nodded. He leaned down and whispered to him.

"You've turned her back then, I take it?"

Fred looked at him.

"Y-you knew?"

"Of course, I'm not as dense as you think I am." He patted him on the shoulder. "Good for you, Weasley." And he walked off.

Fred smiled and ran the rest of the way to the Common Room.

He opened the door to his room, Tala was sitting on his bed, wrapped up in his sheet.

"Ta da!" He held up the robes.

"Great! Now turn around." He laughed, as he tossed them on the bed and turned around. Tala got dressed.

"Okay, turn around." He did so. Fred picked her up and squeezed her.

"Lets go surprise everyone."

She nodded. He carried her down stairs. Harry, Ron and George stared as he came into the room, with her in his arms. "Look who's back!" Fred said setting her down.

"TALA!" The three tackled her.

"AHHH!" She hit the ground. All three of them were hugging her tightly. Fred leaned down and whispered to Tala.

"Lets go show your brother."

Tala nodded and fended off her huggers and stood up.

First they checked the Great Hall, dinner was getting ready to start. Tala spotted her brother sitting at the Slytherin table, waiting for dinner to officially start.

"DRACO!" She yelled.

His head snapped toward her.

"T-TALA!" He jumped up and ran to her, she opened her arms as he skidded to a stop right in them. He squeezed her so hard, Tala had a funny voice when she told him it was to tight.

"Oh Draco, shush, don't cry." She smiled as she wiped his eyes. He reached up and did the same for her.

"And your hair Tala…it's blonde."

"Yep. I'm guessing since we beat the curse I get the family hair color." She giggled.

"It looks absolutely beautiful on you." He hugger her again. Draco led them over to the Slytherin table. "So how did you manage it?" He asked.

"Well, we found out about two necklaces. One with a ruby stone that represents my family and one with an emerald stone that represents hers. My Mum told us if we could combine them and put them inside Tala the curse would be broken." Fred nodded.

"Put…it inside her?"

"Yeah…I had to burn a hole in her chest to place it in her, but it worked quite well, and now she's all back to normal."

The doors to the Great Hall opened once again.

"F-Father?" Draco said as he looked over Fred and Tala's shoulders. They to turned around. Sure enough Lucius was making his way over to them. He looked at Fred.

"You're not as bad as I thought." He turned to Tala. He smiled warmly at her. "Tala, you picked a good man." Lucius reached into his pocket and pulled out two thickly filled bags and tossed them on the table. "For you two. I have to make sure Wea--Fred can take good care of you, Tala." He put his hand on her head.

"Dad…" She got up and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"You're brother wrote to me awhile ago…about how I made you feel and I'm sorry. I never meant for--"

"Dad it's okay. All that matter is that you're here now." She squeezed him. Lucius looked back at Fred.

"Well, looks like I'll have to start getting along with my soon to be son in law…and his family." His eye twitched a bit as he came to this conclusion.

Fred grinned. Tala let go of her Father and sat down on Fred's lap. He put his arms around her and kissed her, holding her tightly. Their lives were about to get even better than either of them could have imagined.

**The End

* * *

Well, that's that. Glad you all have enjoyed and kept up with Wolf. Of course a very happy ending. lol. Now...my next fic is a Snape x OC thingy. I think...it'll be good. I should have the first chapter up soon. And um...I think I'll have more Fred stories to...since he is my favorite. lol. Till next time, sayonara!**

Shinsou


End file.
